


疤

by RoadFar



Category: Let The Bullets Fly, 让子弹飞
Genre: Let The Bullets Fly - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影发生前的故事。主二三。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

老六的亲爹是个倒斗的。  
听说以前和老大一起在讲武堂念书，怀着满腔的抱负要保家卫国搞建设，结果因了混乱的时局，那些个豪言壮语都成了一个个肥皂泡泡。郁郁不得志的两人一个上山当了土匪，另一个下了地搞起了挖祖坟的勾当，好歹也算是把自己的兴趣当做了职业——张牧之喜欢打打杀杀，六子他爹喜欢倒腾古玩。  
俩人本来是有过命交情的好兄弟，因为选择了不同的职业而不得不分道扬镳，在自己的领域里闯荡多年后，终于还是见了一面，很有可能就是最后一面。  
这些事情老二知道得八九不离十，因为那时他已经跟着张牧之当上了麻匪。  
老二天生一副好皮相，浓眉深目眼角带着桃花，开得老低的衣领露出结实的胸脯，宽肩长腿往街上一站，多少女人倒贴都要往他身上挤。  
他是从家里跑出来的，因为他伤风败俗，没了容身之处，结果就跑到张牧之这儿来了。  
张牧之是个霸王，身上的杀气那叫一个蹭蹭往外冒，老二觉得自己是被他这气概给迷了眼，事后想想，那终究还是敬大于爱。  
何况他还见着了六子的亲爹。  
月亮都不见影的一个晚上，一个男人拉着个小孩儿急匆匆跑到他们寨子里来。老二出手想拦，那人从小圆墨镜——三更半夜还戴个墨镜装神弄鬼——下面瞪了他一眼，他这手就伸也不是收也不是了。  
我找你们老大。张牧之。男人慢条斯理地说完，张牧之已经跑了出来，跟老二使了个眼色，便拉着来人和那孩子往屋里去。  
那孩子被拉着还不忘记回头朝老二做个鬼脸，食指拉着眼皮舌头吐老长，做完就高高兴兴一蹦一跳跟着他爹走了。  
老二被这么一招呼有点没胃口，心想看那大人还挺人模人样的，这小孩儿怎么这么一副欠管教的脸，当即也没多想，抱着酒瓶子就回了自己屋。  
第二天醉醺醺的老二又见着了那小孩，昨晚的男人已经不见了踪影。张牧之一脸沉闷地告诉他，昨天来的是他兄弟，这娃是他兄弟的儿子，他兄弟要去干票大的，可凶多吉少，于是把自己儿子领来，希望他代为照顾——不管多久。  
男孩跟他爹姓华，老大管他叫华子，让他管自己叫叔叔，管老二叫二叔。老二正头疼着，听到叔叔直摆手，我还没那么老呢，叫哥哥就行了，来，叫哥哥。  
华子皱着鼻头，眨了眨不大的一双眼睛，张嘴喊了一声，二哥，你闻着好臭！然后就嘻嘻哈哈地哧溜跑远了。  
老二愕然，低头在自己肩膀手臂腋下都闻了一圈，酒气……没那么重啊？  
可是后来那孩子的爹一直都没回来。  
张牧之带着弟兄们去打探过好多次消息，有一次他自己满身是血地回来，推开门就倒在地上。华子吓得又推又拉直喊叔，老二费了老鼻子的劲儿才把张牧之搬到了床上，忙前忙后折腾了半宿，华子在他身边爬上爬下净给他添乱，后半夜的时候张牧之好不容易才睁开眼睛，就着昏暗的灯火，他看了一眼累得在老二怀里睡着的华子说，华子以后就是我儿子了。  
张牧之让华子改口叫自己爸爸，华子不肯，别扭半天才肯叫他张爸爸。张牧之倒也不恼，摸着他滚圆的小脑袋瓜说，好好读书！回头爸爸送你读尽天下的书。  
张牧之真把华子当自己的儿子养着了，小心翼翼捧手里怕摔了含嘴里怕化了，不让他和麻匪扎堆，看到喜欢抱着酒瓶跑来跑去的老二还训斥他，不许当着华子的面搞这搞那。老二心里哼唧好几回，难不成老大还想在土匪窝里养出个贵公子，不过反正他也不喜欢小孩，老大爱怎么养华子就由着他去吧。  
*  
这之后没多久，老三来了。  
老三原先是个当兵的，枪法好得能一枪打断苍蝇的命根子，遭了上司的陷害，一气之下上山投奔了张牧之。张牧之对他是赞赏有加，让他管教麻匪们使枪，没多久就坐上了老三的位子。  
老三在军营里混了几年，别的没学就学了些半荤不素的段子，加上人机灵身手又好，所以尽管长得有点磕碜，可人人都挺喜欢他，爱跟他打闹在一块儿。华子也喜欢跟着他玩，尤其垂涎他腰里别着的盒子炮，但是张牧之不让他舞刀弄枪，所以华子总是缠着老三想偷摸两把枪。  
老三是个老好人，对小孩子没什么辙，尽管张牧之下过命令不许麻匪们教华子乱七八糟的事儿，但每次华子跑到老三跟前，一动不动地盯着他的盒子炮时，他总是于心不忍，躲着张牧之退两颗子弹塞给华子玩。华子就像个小跟屁虫一样跟在老三屁股后头，满嘴跑火车的老三就给他讲些有的没的，弄得比张牧之对华子还亲。  
老二也喜欢老三，那和别人的喜欢就不太一样了，他念念不忘的是老三泡澡的时候露出来的那一身精干的腱子肉。比起老大，老三平易近人好接近多了，加上年龄相仿，很快他俩就勾三搭四狼狈为奸，杀人劫道的时候更是能背靠背的好兄弟，老三干脆就没心没肺地勾着老二的脖子说，二哥我跟你说，咱俩是相见恨晚，以后你的就是我的，我的就是你的！  
嗯嗯，你的就是我的……老二回手把老三搂得死紧，后半句话没说，你也是我的！  
有一回麻匪帮灭了个山头，从人家的库房里搜到不少枪·支·弹·药，最绝的是居然挖出好几坛女儿红，也不知道是给哪家的闺女预备的。嗜酒的老二揭开一口坛子，那酒香就像长了眼睛似的往所有人鼻子里钻，喝了好久劣酒的麻匪们个个眼睛都直了，张牧之见状，大手一挥，今天除了巡夜的其他人都来喝个痛快！  
这其他人里当然不包括华子。他还是个孩子，就算酒香刺得他痒痒，张牧之还是拉着脸让他背三字经，他撅着嘴一声不吭朝张牧之看，张牧之根本就不为所动。最后还是老三塞给华子一个大鸡腿，跟他挤眉弄眼了好一会儿，他才乖乖回屋去背他的书。  
难得有这么好的酒，所有人喝起来都没了节制，第一个杀进对方山头得了首功的老三被几乎所有人都敬了酒，他来者不拒把酒就当白水给喝了，等酒席散掉的时候已经醉得连路都走不动了。  
老二把他给弄到自己屋里，喝醉酒的老三完全没了正形，对着老二说了一堆胡话，好兄弟，今儿真亏你把那球孙给废了，不然我就得废了……我真恨不得再早认得你几年，咱俩一起吃香的喝辣的一块儿逛窑子，娘们都给你先挑！哎哟，你咋那么热呢，哦，你开个窗……  
老二的性子都被老三给挑起来了，他把门窗给关得死紧，借着股酒劲儿就把老三给办了。  
这一晚上就听见老三拼死的叫唤，老二按着他的腰不紧不慢地说，嚷什么，跟个娘们似的，老子又不是要杀了你。老三便不再大叫了，只是扛不住了还小声求饶，哥，二哥，你饶了我吧，这声响听在老二耳朵里是说不尽的受用，他顶得愈发卖力，最后老三只剩下哼哼了。  
天亮的时候老二被一声闷响给弄醒，睁眼一看老三掉床下面去了，他把他给捞起来，老三耷拉眉毛歪着嘴硬是要站起来可走路的样子要多别扭有多别扭，老二看着直笑，被老三瞪回来，你他妈的他妈的……他撇着脚架着腰没走几步被老二拉回来，老二说你大清早的急着去哪儿啊，老三皱着眉头憋了口气过了会儿才说，昨儿跟华子说好教他使枪。  
老二拎起老三的一只手，他的手抖个不停，老二拍了拍他的手说，就这样，还是别打枪了吧！  
说完老二就站起来取过自己的枪别在身上，我去教他。  
清晨的寨子寂寥得不像个土匪窝，刚爬上半山的太阳驱不散冰凉的空气，清苦得让人直打激灵。老二避开值夜的麻匪，绕上后山坡，在一片开阔的草地边上看见了华子。  
他学着麻匪的样子挽起袖子，还找了布条绑住了自己的裤脚，一头没舒顺的头发不听话地刺棱着，朝老二来的方向一脸期待地张望，等看清来人是老二后惊讶写了满脸。老二心里觉得有趣，走到华子跟前的时候故意摆谱，哟，大清早的上这儿背书来啦，好，这儿空气好，不错。  
华子倒是开门见山问他，三哥呢？  
他赖床，老二边说边忍不住想笑，就是你三哥让我来教你使这个的。说完他亮出手里的家伙，华子看见了眼睛直放光，就要扑过来的时候老二举高了拿枪的手逗他说，哎，先说好了，我都是看你三哥的面子才来教你的，你自己可得看好了，我不像他，我可不喜欢小孩。  
华子听他这么一说，马上鼓起了脸丢出一句，哼，我也不喜欢你！  
老二听了大奇，他这辈子还真没遇上过不喜欢他的主儿，忍不住就追问了下去，为啥？  
华子抬头，那时他还没到老二胸口，小矮个子毫不示弱地看着老二，你又不陪我玩。  
对小孩子来说，玩就是头等大事，整个寨子陪他玩得最乐的就是老三，所以他和老三最亲。可惜和他最亲的老三今天被老二给办了……老二摸着下巴正想着，华子又说话了，我说完了，该你说啦。  
……说什么？  
你为啥不喜欢小孩啊。  
老二挠着头想了想说，因为都没长大。  
华子像是听明白了又好像完全没听明白，他哦了一声，两人对视半晌，最后华子伸手说，今天还教吗？使枪。  
老二收起手蹲下在华子面前，这回他比华子矮了，他微微抬头看着华子亮晶晶的眼睛，你为什么要学使枪？  
我想和张爸爸一样。  
像他哪样？  
像他救我爹那晚上一样。  
说这话的时候华子就没错开过眼神，几乎可以说是一身正气居高临下地看着老二，好像他是什么盖世大英雄一样。  
老二冲着他笑了笑，然后伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，等你长大再说吧。


	2. 2

老三好几天都不见人影，老二知道他是在躲他。躲着就躲着呗，反正一个寨子排行又是紧挨着的抬头不见低头见，等老三倔够了回来照样做兄弟。  
老三很能躲，不知道是不是有当逃兵攒下的经验，就连华子想找他玩都不见踪影。找不到老三，华子便跑来找老二，大概因为老二教他使枪，他便默认老二其实也是可以陪他玩的。  
带华子玩是个凶险的差事，张牧之有过三令五申，不许带坏他，这个坏是各个方面的，总之老大一个不满意那你就算教他背百家姓那都是错的。老二想那就骑马带他遛遛吧，每天趁着华子下午读完书到吃晚饭之间的那一点时间把他跟个小鸡似的抓起来放马背上自己前头坐稳当了，驱马迈着小步子就在后山坡附近转悠。  
华子很起劲地拽着马缰绳，嘴里呼呼喝喝，老二有点心不在焉，东张西望啥也没看进去，直到耳边听到隐隐约约的枪声。他拉着马小心翼翼往声音的方向走去，走近到会被发现的地方才轻轻下马，找棵树拴好缰绳，把华子也抱下来叮嘱他在原地等他，就一头钻进了林子里。  
他循着枪声找到了闲着没事用打石子浪费子弹的老三，突然出现在老三面前的时候他一下子愣了，走也不是留也不是，迈出去一只脚踩在树墩上，蔫蔫地冲着他打招呼，二哥。  
老二想笑又笑不出来，慢吞吞几步走过去，每走一步老三看起来都像随时要跑走的样子，最后走到他跟前时老二手插在口袋里叉着腿站住了说，躲我呢。  
没有。  
老二眯起眼睛，往前迈了最后一步，脚就落在老三的脚跟前，他慢慢靠了过去，近到两人之间几乎没了空间，他微微低头看着老三，老三的手垂在腿边死死捏着枪，抬着眼睛望着他大气都不敢出。  
老二心想，他怕成这样还不跑啊……还挺好玩的。  
老二刚打算说点什么，就听见林子外头传来一声叫声。他立刻转身朝着林子外头奔去，老三在后面紧紧跟着，跑出去的时候看到华子躺在地上，后脑勺磕在一块大石头上，血流个不停，边上他的马正围着华子打转。  
他着急忙慌地抱起华子，脑袋上一个大口子是肯定跑不掉了，孩子疼得已经晕了过去。老二脱下自己衣服先胡乱包住他的伤口，抱着华子翻身就上了马，身后又一个体重压了过来，老三手从他腰肋边穿过抓住了缰绳，脚跟一踢，马就朝着寨子飞奔而去。  
奔进寨子的时候老二身上沾着的血吓到不少人，有人已经帮忙叫来了寨子里的郎中，没多久张牧之也赶了过来，看到华子紧闭双眼一张脸刷白，脑袋后面不停在流血，转头就狠狠瞪了老二老三两眼，眼神跟子弹似的戳得他们俩说不出话来。  
整整一个晚上，一整个寨子灯火通明，张牧之关了门守着郎中和华子，老二和老三两个戳在门外哪儿也不敢去，屋子里有任何需要两人都第一时间办好，直到天色变得全黑又开始发白，门终于开了。  
老二壮着胆子走了进去，华子头上的伤口缝合住了，上了药止血包成了个团子，趴在张牧之的大腿上还在昏睡。张牧之抱着他轻轻拍打他的背，自己身上血糊刺啦的，鼻子里哼着听不懂的西洋小曲儿，听见门口的响动后抬起眼皮看，盯着老二的时候老二觉得自己都没法呼吸了。  
他退回门口，摇摇晃晃地站着，老三小声叫他半天他才听见。  
老三问怎么样？他嗯嗯啊啊。老三说问你话呢，他说，哦，血止住了，还睡着……然后他看见张牧之走了出来。  
张牧之把门在自己背后掩住了，走到他们俩跟前说，怎么回事。老二马上回答，我没看好华子，他从马背上掉下来了。张牧之说怎么会掉的，谁让你带他骑马了，老三在旁边插嘴说二哥来找我了，是华子自己爬上马的。  
张牧之冲着老三低声吼我问你话了吗！老三一下子就噤声了，老二微微侧过身挡在老三前面说老大，是我错了，你随便怎么罚我都行。  
然后张牧之的拳头就毫无预兆地落了下来，只一拳，势大力沉地砸在老二的太阳穴上，他整个人被轰飞了，脑袋里像做道场一样嗡嗡作响，眼前一片黑，过了好一会儿才发现老三在背后接住了他，老三还在对张牧之说，大哥，这事儿不全怪二哥！  
张牧之伸着手指头就快戳到两人的额头，他压低了声音说你他妈的别以为我不知道你俩那点儿狗屁勾当！说完他闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，再度睁眼的时候说，华子他爹因我而死，他现在就是我儿子，他的命比我的命还重要。听明白了没？明白了就滚！  
老三把老二的胳膊架在自己肩膀上，拖着老二离开了随时会爆炸的张牧之——这大概是张牧之唯一一次对他们发这么大脾气，在这之后再也不见他这样急红了眼，是真的红了眼，简直能瞪出血来。  
老三边拖边小声嘀咕，华子怎么去找你了，你不是不喜欢小孩吗。  
老二听着烦躁，干脆把全身力道都压在老三肩上，不耐烦地说，对，我就喜欢你这样的，大的给劲，边说边拿挂在老三肩上的手捏他下巴。  
别弄别弄，老三嫌弃地拨开他的手，把他推进屋里就跑了。  
老二和衣倒在床上，被张牧之揍过的半张脸依然疼得发麻，他用另半张脸挨着枕头，脑袋里乱糟糟跑了半天走马灯。那时老二年纪也不大，平时杀人越货对付的都是凶神恶煞不输他的歹人，就算见惯了血肉横飞，一想到华子受伤是因他而起他就扛不住了，他翻来覆去，最终昏昏沉沉睡去。  
华子养伤的那段时间，张牧之对他寸步不离，端茶喂饭换药样样亲力亲为，旁人一概别想碰他一下。老二偶尔想去看看也总是被瞪回来，闲得无聊的晚上躺床上吹山鸡毛玩，冷不丁门被推开了，他懒洋洋往门口望去，老三站门口看着他。  
有，有点冷。老三不太自在地用脚划拉过地面。  
老二慢慢坐起身，愣神看着他说，门开太大了。  
华子的伤养好之后，张牧之跟老二老三说，你俩教他骑马打枪，每天一小时，看好了，不许出一丁点儿事。  
这让老二和老三有些喜出望外，正大光明带华子玩总比偷偷摸摸要自在得多，老二为此特意去找了匹小马驹，配上马鞍套上缰绳牵去给华子。华子看到小马驹开心得不得了，扑过去又是摸又是抱的，老二要教他上马的时候他却怕了，直往老二怀里缩。  
老二猜他大概是摔过一次心中露怯，便把他抱上自己的马挨着自己坐着，带他熟悉马的节奏，小马驹在边上跟着。华子剃着个光头，后脑勺那儿有一道横着的丑陋的疤，就那么直晃晃刺在老二眼睛里，他有点不敢看。  
后来华子终于敢一个人骑上小马驹，老二在前面牵住慢慢走，华子抓着缰绳屏息凝神跟住马的呼吸节奏，终究是个好学好玩的小孩，学得很快，到他的小马驹开始慢慢小跑起来的时候，他自豪地骑着马遛到张牧之跟前说，爹，你看我骑得可好！  
从他养好伤后，他就不再叫张牧之为张爸爸，改口直接叫他爹了。


	3. 3

老四是真正的亡命徒，身上背着几十条人命上的山，又累又饿的时候刚巧碰上了华子和老二。彼时华子骑着自己的小马跑离了老二身边，逃了几天几夜没合眼的老四看到他还当他是山上农户的小孩，拉住他想问他要点东西吃。老二瞧见一流民模样的人拽住了华子的马缰以为华子遇上了麻烦，喝了一声就奔了过去，被吓到的老四条件反射卡住了华子的脖子把他拖下了马，刚来得及对老二喊别过来，华子嘴里呼哨一声，马驹撩起蹄子就把老四踢翻在地。  
老二冲过去按住了老四，问华子伤没伤到，华子摇摇头拽紧了缰绳，其实全身都在打颤。老二把老四拎起来，老四哑着嗓子问你可是麻匪帮的，老二说你他妈的活腻了，老四说我想入伙，话刚说完就昏过去了。  
老四身上大大小小受了十七八处伤，被老二弄回去后昏迷了整整两天。张牧之让他留了下来，等他养好伤后带他去劫道，碰上一队运烟土的，护卫个个穿着官兵的衣服大摇大摆从他们鼻子底下走过。老四看到就跟变了个人似的，杀起来拦都拦不住，招招见血枪枪要命，打没了子弹就骑着马冲进官兵队伍里头，拼打起来就跟个野兽一样。最后他见着一个当官的吓得丢下枪骑着马逃了，便不听麻匪的号令追了过去，等张牧之带着老二老三追过去的时候，看到他手里举着个砍下来的人头冲着山谷吼，声音凄厉得就跟哭一样。  
后来他们才知道老四的双亲被一恶绅逼死，官·商·勾·结还要加罪于他，他便杀了恶绅，把狗官的房子给一把火烧了，官兵来追捕他的时候他杀红了眼，浑然不觉自己受了伤，本想同归于尽最后却九死一生逃了出来，走投无路这才上的山。  
那回劫道回去后老四见着床板一倒下就又昏睡过去，发着高热出了一头一身的汗，华子在门口偷偷看了几眼，老四突然发梦话的时候他是真被吓到了，往后一退狠狠踩在老二的脚上。  
老二一声不吭地扶住没站稳差点跌倒的华子，华子小声问他，这是生病了吗，老二想了想说，是啊，心里生病了吧，华子说那郎中能看好吗，老二说能，郎中不能大哥也能，你看我们不都是被他们看好的。  
后来老二觉得自己这话说得太不对了。上山当麻匪的，有哪个不是心里生病的，不然谁不想过安安稳稳的日子啊。心里生病的人时常想到底是自己心里头得了重病还是这个世界病入膏肓，如若真有一天这心里头的毛病被治好了，那就能丢了这打打杀杀的生活回去普普通通的世界了，只可惜这世界容不下他们，他们也容不下这世界，他是，老三是，老大又何尝不是。  
唯独华子例外。  
他心里没病，他也没见着这个世界病得发霉的样子。他不是土匪，张牧之一直说要送他出去读书，东洋，西洋，南洋，一溜儿读下来，什么都知道了，就可以从这个小世界走出去，干大事业，干一些老二老三可能不懂的事情。这挺好，老二想，杀人见血的事情有他们这群心里早就生病了的粗野武夫干就够了，这事儿他一早就整明白了——这真的挺好。  
华子是个想当大英雄的孩子，让他的心里不生病，这很重要。  
*  
老五几乎就是踩着老四的脚后跟进来的，看到他没人相信他来落草，因为他是个武僧，头上的戒印还隐约可见，居然还带着只猫。  
麻匪们把他当笑话看，拉拉扯扯带他去见老大，他被张牧之盯着也不躲闪，抓着行囊的手捏得死紧，看着张牧之的眼神就像暴雨前夜的平静的海。  
张牧之说，你是个和尚？老五点头。  
张牧之说，你要当麻匪？老五还是点头。  
张牧之说，当麻匪得杀人，杀人就破了你们的清规戒律了，你想好了？  
老五沉默了半晌说，从今天起，我就不是和尚了。  
这是一个连和尚都跑去当麻匪的年代，老五留起了头发和胡子，再不用做早课，取而代之的是学着喝酒吃肉，学着使唤枪，学着要人的命。他拼命要融入这个世界，所以他学得很刻苦，很快看起来就和其他麻匪没什么两样，酒量见长，枪法精准，目露凶光，杀人不眨眼——除了女人，每次遇到跟女人有关的事儿老五都恨不得爬到房梁上挂着不下来，他练的童子功，死也不敢碰女人。  
老二和老三曾有一次想冲他使坏，找了个窑姐儿给她塞了好多钱，趁着老五睡着了让她进了老五的房间。结果这一晚上闹得鸡飞狗跳，老五把床板都给掀了，就差拆房了。躲在暗处看的老二老三狼狈为奸笑得直不起腰，华子走到他们身后拽老二的衣服说二哥三哥你们笑什么呢，老三笑得喘不过气对他说我们在帮你五哥变纯爷们，话还没说完就被老二捂住了嘴，老二说别教坏小孩儿啊，老三被蒙着嘴还在大声支支吾吾，就这当口老五已经冲出了房间一眼看见了他们几个，他撇着条凳就冲了过来，于是老二老三拉着华子满寨子跑。  
夜风吹在身上凉飕飕滑溜溜，华子的手汗津津的几乎抓不住，他卖力地甩着自己的两条腿跟上老二老三的步伐，嘴里喊着五哥追上来了，又叫又闹直到把张牧之吵醒。  
后来就再没人拿女人去老五那儿说事儿了，反正他有他的猫，反正不和兄弟们一起玩女人的又不是只有他一个。  
*  
有一回张牧之要去上海，说是他有个同学从日本回来，他得去接人。搞得特别隆重，还要带上老二老三，从来不离他身边的华子自然也是要跟着去的。  
去的路上老三一直在跟华子描述上海滩是什么样，每件事都说得有鼻子有眼的，华子听得都忘了合上嘴，老三说到唾沫横飞兴致正高时被老二踢了屁股，老二笑着说你个瓜娃子是在梦里去的上海吧，再说下去牛都能飞上天了。老三给他白眼，然后附到他耳朵边上小声说，哎，我听说人家路上不跑牛！  
他们学张牧之穿上了西服打上了领带，一人搞了一顶礼帽戴在头上。衬衫的领口被领带系住后实在太紧，老二干脆扯了那碍事的布条，由着领口敞着，灌上海风，惬意无比。  
张牧之叫上老二老三是为了保护他那位老同学，为了安全他们甚至没进上海——华子一路上被老三吊起的胃口最终吧唧一声摔地上了。他们没看到繁华的大上海，直接坐着渡船摇摇晃晃去了浦东，满目的农田，黄浦江隔开了两个世界。  
麻匪的脚程快了一些，张牧之的老同学还没有到。张牧之找了个向导带着老二老三两个先去他要和老同学会面的地方打样，两人把周边方圆五里有几棵树都给摸清楚了，然后开始对着向导骑来的有俩大轮子的铁马好奇，老三说，你们文明人还真不一样，骑的马都是铁的。  
向导笑着告诉他们，这是自行车。  
那天剩下的时间老二和老三就和自行车杠上了，可惜没那么快掌握窍门，摔得多走得少，有一回老二好不容易骑起来了，正高兴得大呼小叫的时候笼头一歪，整个人倒栽葱摔到了路边的田垄里，老三拍着向导的肩膀笑得震天响，恨不得全世界都知道老二出了大洋相，老二爬上来冲着他骂，龟儿子回去我干死你！  
老三一点都不当回事，回去的路上想起来还笑弯了腰，一进房间老二猛甩上门扑到老三身上就扯他的裤子，老三回手敲他的下巴都被他躲过了，嘴里还骂骂咧咧这狗日的皮带真他妈难解，闹得不可开交之时门被一下撞开，俩人几乎瞬间僵硬，扭头看到一脸兴奋的华子站在门口。  
二哥三哥你们今天去哪儿玩了？……你们在玩啥呢？  
老三笑得比哭还难看，老二趴在他背上慢慢把手从皮带上挪开，沉住气对华子说，我们今天去骑了自行车，就这样的，俩轮子在地上跑飞快，你要不要骑？边说边捏老三偷偷叫他，抬手！  
华子笑嘻嘻地走进屋，老二指了指自己的背说，骑着。他就抱着老二的腰爬到他腰背上，老三伸直了手让他拉着，老二喊一声，开啦！人肉搭成的自行车在房间里绕着圈子转，华子笑得开心，好玩儿，真好玩儿！  
张牧之把华子领走后老二盯着门口发愣。老三挤他，还玩么，老二说不玩了，老三嘿嘿笑，老二恼了，撸他的脑袋说回去慢慢办你！  
几日后张牧之的老同学终于到了，张牧之带着老二老三去一个小渡口接他，老二老三在他俩见面的地方外守了一整天，日头西斜的时候会面结束，老同学压低了帽子和张牧之在门口握手话别，轻言保重，老二眯着眼睛打量他，像是见过，又像是没见过。


	4. 4

华子开始变声了，个子也日夜见长，好像只是打了个盹的功夫，他已经长到老二的肩膀高了。  
长身体时期的孩子哑着一副奇怪的公鸭嗓子咋咋呼呼，好像怎么也吃不饱，浑身有使不完的力气，经常大清早的就来叫醒老二老三，让他们带着出去骑马打枪。  
有一次他来的时候老三还在老二的屋里，华子捶起门来没轻没重把门给撞开了，他看见正套裤子的老三，随口说了一句，哎呀三哥你怎么也在这儿啊。  
那纯粹是句客套话，小孩儿其实根本没往心里去，做贼心虚的老三一急脱口而出，天冷了一起睡暖和！  
华子一听他这么说，往上一蹦差点撞到门楣，他边跳边说，我也要和二哥三哥一起睡！  
老二被子下面的手摸到老三的屁股，狠狠掐了一把，老三惨叫一声，老二穿好衣服跳下床说走吧我们骑马去。  
老二和老三这天带华子玩得很拼命，两人想他玩得起劲了，到了晚上就会忘了早上说过的话，谁想到一入夜华子就抱着自己的枕头跑到老二屋门口等着了。  
他看到老二一个人回来不乐意了，直问三哥呢三哥哪儿去了，然后自顾自地把老三找了过来，自己的枕头放在床中间，三下五除二把衣服脱了个精光钻进被子里，躺好了冲着傻站着的两人喊，二哥三哥睡觉啦！  
老三黑着一张脸，最后抹了抹自己的头，嗨了一声就过去脱了衣服也钻进被窝，然后跟着华子促狭地冲老二喊，二哥，来睡觉呀！  
老二在心里面已经把老三大卸八块给拆了，表面还不动声色，慢慢脱掉衣服在华子的另一边躺好，闭上眼睛说，睡了睡了。  
华子在被子里就不停往老二那边挤，恨不得贴在他身上，边挤边说二哥你好热啊！一起睡真暖和！  
老三在另一头憋不住笑出声，二哥是个大暖炉呀，冬天睡觉不可少呀……  
老二恨透了老三，要不是华子在边上他非把老三办到跪地求饶不可，但现在他只能忍着，要命的是华子死扒着他不放，没多久华子和老三打着呼噜都睡着了，老二的精神却越来越好。  
他一动都不敢动，偷偷扭头看到华子头歪在他肩膀上一脸踏实，老三伸手伸脚睡得肆无忌惮。老二闭起眼睛，脑海里是华子光溜溜的模样，已经不是刚来时瘦不伶仃的小孩儿样了，这几年跟着他和老三又是跑又是跳，抽条的身板倒也不单薄，筋是筋肉是肉，滑溜溜的皮肤此刻就蹭在他身上。  
老二睁大眼睛看着屋顶，想了想把脑袋底下的枕头小心抽出来拖进被子塞到华子怀里，抓了褂子披在身上就溜出了房间。他掩上门，坐在凉意入骨的夜色里，摸到一支烟却没带火，于是闷闷地叼在嘴上，烟丝苦涩的味道透过了烟卷纸在嘴里扩散开来。  
华子不再是小孩了，他正在长大，而且是以老二喜欢的样子长大。  
第二天老二再不许华子晚上跑他这儿来睡觉，华子仰着脸极度愤慨，老二说床睡不下那么多人，最后愤愤不平的华子还是相信了他的说辞，抱着枕头回了自己屋。老三看着华子走远，手搭在老二肩膀上说二哥，你一晚上没睡啊？  
老二眯着眼看他，你信不信我让你今晚也没法睡？  
老三笑得没个正形，扭身闪过老二掐他腰眼的手，我怕你床睡不下！  
*  
自从那回带老四劫道遇上运烟土的官兵，张牧之就发现了一条私运烟土的线，一伙儿官兵偷偷摸摸护送运输队净往偏僻的路里走，怕是担心让公家给发现了。但山道可都是麻匪的，自投罗网这种好事麻匪绝不会放过，这一笔被麻匪给拿了，私运的人有苦也只能往肚里吞，几次下来还真赚了不少。  
张牧之跟下面的人说记得见好就收，劫四放三，有劫有还再劫不难，别把对面给逼急了。反正靠着之前的几趟买卖寨子里也不愁吃喝，麻匪们便专心留在寨子里操练，除了巡山值勤的，只有老二老三时不常的带着华子在周边转悠。  
华子骑马的技术日益精进，小马驹也越来越听他的话，有时窜得比谁都快，老二拦都拦不住。眼瞧着华子往值勤的弟兄那儿跑，老二和老三就扯着马缰跟了上去，然后他们看见华子停住了脚步。  
隐隐约约听见华子在说话，他说，你怎么了？你流血了。  
老二一踢马腹就往前直冲过去，接近华子的时候直接伸手把他往后一拉，眼前有什么东西飞过来他已经来不及反应，头朝右边一侧，那飞过来的东西斜斜地就扎在他左眼上。一瞬间老二觉得天地都变了颜色，隔了一秒疼痛汹涌袭来，像是伸进一只手在他的脑袋里乱抓，他捂着自己的左眼拼尽了全力扯着马缰绳想稳住惊了的马，就那么一眨眼的功夫马已经撩起了蹄子，把他整个人往后重重甩飞，老二摔得眼冒金星觉得自己就快见阎王了，有一双手揪住了他肩头把他往后死命的拖。  
他听见华子惊声叫他，声音明明在他的耳边可就像是从山脚下面传来一样，过了不知道多久又听见老三喊二哥，调子百转千回好像被拧巴成了麻花，然后是他从未听过的老三发急的声音，我干死你娘，模模糊糊间就瞧见有影子从自己右边掠过。  
老二疼得口齿都不利索了，他的视线一片血红，他想我的脸废了，又想我的招子废了，然后才勉力撑起身体一手捂着眼说，活的，抓，活的，话没说完就听见老三声嘶力竭的喊声伴着杂乱的马蹄声渐渐远去，他急切地拍打身后的华子，哨子，哨子，华子叼起哨子开始猛吹，又长又凄厉的哨声惊起了林子里休憩的鸟儿，扑棱棱展翅飞了起来。  
没多久老三骑着马回来了，下马就冲到老二跟前，一边把他扶到华子的马驹上坐好，一边说，三宝被那龟孙给杀了，你的马也给抢了，愤愤地说完后他催着华子坐老二身后紧紧搂住他，让他快些带老二回去，通报寨子里官兵的斥候已经摸上山了。  
三哥你咋办？华子六神无主地问。  
我死不了！把二哥带回去，快！老三抬脚在马驹的屁股上一蹬，用的力大了些，马驹吃痛，朝着寨子的方向一路狂奔。  
老二在马背上颠得昏昏沉沉，几次快掉下去了，都被华子死命拽着稳住了身体。华子在他耳边絮絮叨叨，二哥，忍着点儿，马上到了，二哥你疼吗，二哥你听着我说话吗，好像他这么叫着，老二的疼痛就能减轻一点。  
他们回到了寨子，华子在马背上大声喊，郎中，爹，快来，二哥被人伤了，不粗不细的声音里带着哭腔，翻身下马了手里还死死抱着老二的身体。老二闭上了眼睛，他感到有无数双手拥了过来把他从马背上抱下来，这里面有一双最小的死活不肯放手，跟着他从下马的地方一直进到屋里，然后郎中开始赶人，他清清楚楚听见华子在哭。  
哭个毛，老子又没死。他想这么说，但在他劳动起自己有些麻木的舌头之前，郎中已经把所有人都赶了出去，并且关上了门。  
屋门外的世界一下子与他无关了，他猜测张牧之可能带着人出去接应老三了，应该还分派了一些人加强把守各处关卡，官兵这次是有备而来，这大概会是一场恶仗……但这些都与他无关了。  
他闭着眼睛，一只手不老实地摸着插在左眼上的东西，粗糙得很，像是一根树枝，郎中把他的手拍掉，还要不要命啊。  
老二乖乖把手收起来，疼痛让他的思考越发迟钝，他难以自抑地抽搐着，于是脑袋里还留着的东西也跟着抽搐，他听见华子和老三叫他二哥，一遍又一遍，向一发发出膛的子弹，敲碎了他的全部精神和意志。  
他慢慢侧过身，蜷起身体，咬牙忍住了随时会冲口而出的呻吟。  
老二命大，只是左眼废了，插进眼睛的树枝没有伤到脑袋。他从几天的低烧中苏醒过来时，用一只眼睛看见了屋顶和郎中，那时他还没对此有什么深刻的体会。他觉得脑袋里突然清醒得很，那些搅得他痛苦不堪的声音和疼痛像是跟着那个废掉的眼睛一起走了一样，他一翻身坐了起来，郎中吓得按住他，再躺会儿，躺着！  
老二抬手摸了摸自己的左眼位置，罩着纱布，用绷带在头上缠了一圈又一圈，微微用力可以感到里面空荡荡的，以及一种不同于刚受伤那会儿所感受到的痛楚。他想，我得在这个眼窝里填点什么。填点什么呢？  
他拨开郎中按住他的手，在屋里走了两步，然后他撞到了桌子，看着还有点距离，可他撞到了。  
他往边上挪，这回他撞到了柜子，他摸着柜子后退几步，然后他被床撞到，坐了回去。  
老二有些惊恐地看着郎中，郎中把他按回床上说，以后你得学着用一只眼睛。  
那我不就跟个废人一样了吗。老二喃喃自语。  
他睁着唯一的眼睛看着照进屋子里的阳光越拖越长越变越暗，最后一下子消退，郎中在桌上点了微弱的灯，嘱托他好好休息。  
他静静躺着，然后听见脚步声、马嘶声，应该是出去应战的麻匪们回来了。  
他竖起耳朵听，张牧之的声音响亮有力，指挥大家清点损失照顾伤员好好休息，他放了些心，心想看来是胜了，然后他的心又吊了起来，他在想不知道老三怎么样了，还有华子，这几天都没听见他的声音，难道是吓到了所以闷在屋里？  
接着屋门就被人踹开了。  
老二循着响动朝门口望去，一个身影遮住了大半从屋外射进来的光，表情隐没在阴影里，看不清楚。那人几步迈到他床前跪下，抱住他的身体，头深深埋进他的肩窝，还狠狠亲了他的肩颈一口。  
老二伸手拍来人的头，老三。  
嗯，二哥。  
老三站了起来，下一秒老二听见了华子的声音，他急匆匆地跑来边跑边喊，二哥，喘着气奔进屋，调亮了桌上的灯光，然后走到老二跟前。  
二哥，你看。  
华子摊开手里的包裹，里面是一个人头。老二震惊地抬头看华子的脸，孩子气的脸上沾满了血污，身上也是，他抬起袖子擦了擦脸，眼睛晶晶亮，一字一句地对老二说，我给你报仇了，二哥。  
我抓的他，然后华子把他给杀了。老三补充道。  
后来老二知道这几天的应战华子都跟着去了，就算被张牧之打也死赖着不走。他一直跟在老三身边，直到抓到这个斥候。华子没给斥候讨饶的时间，眼睛也没眨一下就手起刀落，砍下人头便包在包裹里一直挂在马驹身上，之后随便找了个麻匪面罩也戴在头上。  
他跟张牧之说，爹，我杀过人了，爹，我也是麻匪了。  
张牧之拗不过他，最后发给他一块六筒的面罩，和其他兄弟拜把，排行第六。  
从此麻匪帮里多了个小六子，但却再没华子了。


	5. 番外 蘑菇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一篇纯肉！这是二三的肉！  
> 这是作者抽风了鸡血了觉着不把老三给办了实在对不起二哥而搞出来的一篇东西！  
> 您要是有CP洁癖并且不能接受二三的话请千万千万不要看下去！  
> 作者在这儿给等着正文发展的诸位赔不是！  
> 请允许我就这么为所欲为地搞了这么一发TAT……然后我就能安心搞下面的正文了！  
> 不要嘲笑我起名字的本事！我就是这样直白地起名字的！

六子快和老三一样高了。  
他以前最喜欢举高双手挂在老二的背上，老三的背太硬，还是老二的肉厚实，趴着稳稳当当。  
但现在他已经不需要踮脚就能够着老二的肩膀了，他常常抬起下巴从背后搭在老二肩膀上，充满期待地问，二哥三哥我们什么时候出去打猎啊？  
他成天都饿得要命，像是怎么都填不饱肚子，吃得比寨子里谁都多，可还是嚷嚷肚子饿。他和每个到了年龄的男孩一样，每天都像猴子似的上蹿下跳，精力过分充沛加上全寨子都宠着他，有恃无恐的事也做了不少。  
住在山上有一点好，山上野味多，想吃直接上山打去。闲着没事的时候老二和老三就带着六子上山打野味，下山总能拎着点兔子山鸡，运气好还能扛上头麂子。看到野猪拱过的树桩老三总是跃跃欲试，不过老二拉着他不让去碰，怕六子被伤着了。  
有一回打猎的时候六子偷偷摘了蘑菇，他不懂辨认蘑菇的品种，净找颜色鲜艳的采，塞在口袋里带了回来。也没告诉别人，饿了的时候看着饱满的肉菇就当零食吃了，晚上睡觉时急匆匆从房间里跑出来，照着老二的房门就砸，模模糊糊的不知道在喊些啥。等老二一开门就被他吓了一跳，六子的脸和嘴都肿起来了，眼睛被挤得成了一条缝，连手指都肿了，捂着脸不好意思地看着老二，嘴里还在支支吾吾。  
老二知道他这是怕被张牧之给看见了，不过这脸闹成这样怎么也是瞒不过去的，叹了口气就带着他去找郎中。  
郎中对六子每天推陈出新的小伤小病早已见怪不怪，看过他的脸和手后让他把剩下的交出来，六子哆哆嗦嗦从口袋里摸出还剩下的蘑菇，闻声跑来看热闹的老三看到蘑菇瞪大了眼睛，哎哟六爷，您可真敢吃，这色儿，保不齐就是毒蘑菇啊……  
六子吓得整个人都僵了，老二狠狠抽了老三的头顶，你想吓死他啊。  
郎中无奈摇头，六子啊你真够命大的……说完就开始找药，顺便把老二和老三赶走了。  
这事儿当然瞒不了张牧之，他看到脸肿成南瓜的六子，指着他的屋说，读书去，三天别想出门。六子可怜巴巴地看着他，又看着老二，然后是老三，老三一时不忍刚张口要喊大哥，张牧之回头狠狠瞪他，你也想读书是吗？  
没有，没有。老三缩回去了。  
六子被关进他的读书小屋去了，临走前他对着老二呜呜地说了什么。老二和老三灰溜溜地跑开，这回轮到他俩被看笑话了，老四老五两个躲在外面憋着笑看着，看他俩跑出来就又都装出一副一本正经的脸。老二觉得气闷，天又热，他拉着老三的衣领子说走。  
老三说上哪儿啊？  
老二说上山，六子说还是想吃蘑菇。  
俩人骑着马就上了山，这回没了六子跟着，老三看到被野猪拱烂的树墩就兴冲冲地下马在边上栓好，背着枪，静悄悄地沿着野猪的痕迹走了过去。  
老二跟在他后边慢慢走着，一脚踩到树枝咔嚓一声，老三回头恶狠狠地嘘了一声，手指隔空戳他脑门，一脸“再出声就要你小命”的样子，没等老二有反应就转回去继续找野猪了。  
老二闷得有点透不过气，穿过林子的太阳光晃到他唯一的眼睛上，他百无聊赖地停下步子揉眼睛，发现后面没响动的老三又转了回来，看到他站在原地就朝他走过来，嘴里小声嘀咕着磨蹭什么啊……  
然后老二突然就朝老三扑了过去，两人连滚带爬摔在了泥地里，老三开口要骂人，听见耳边传来粗重的呼哧声就住了嘴，屏息凝神把头往后边慢慢地转，背后一头成年的野猪就在他不远的地方。  
老二盯着那头四处拱的野猪，凑在老三耳朵边上说，没听见声儿啊，还往前跑。  
老三翻了个身趴好了说谁让你这么磨蹭的，说完就抬枪，瞄准，射击，枪声响起的瞬间野猪抬了头，但也只来得及抬了个头，迸射的子弹扎进了它的脑门。  
野猪叫了半声就倒在地上不动了，老三跳了起来，几步跃到野猪边上，弯腰看了一会儿说没劲儿。  
老三的汗从发根里渗出来，沿着他的脖子往下滴，被汗水濡湿的衣服下摆粘在他的腰上，老二就盯着他的屁股说什么没劲。  
一枪就死了没劲儿啊，老三背上枪，伸手试着抓野猪的耳朵想把它拖过来，刚一扯就好像被火烧着似的抽开了手，捂着手一动不动站着。老二跑过去看他，老三歪着张脸在扭自己的右手，老二问他怎么啦，他扭了一会儿放弃了，把右手放背后说刚才好像被你压坏了。  
老二差点没笑出来，我那才压多会儿……我瞧瞧，老三烦躁地摆手说把这猪搬回去，弯腰拎住一边的猪腿，抬头给一动不动的老二使眼色说搭把手喂。  
老二伸手拎起另半边，俩人顺着来路往回走。  
走了几步老二没看清脚下人往前滑撞到老三的背，刚好敲到他藏背后的右手上。老三疼得丝丝抽气左手也跟着一松，野猪掉了半边在地上，老二手头一沉，他被力气带得停不住脚，直接摔到老三身上。老三骂都来不及就被压倒在地，他叫唤着手手，后来干脆成了哀嚎，老二爬起来就撩他的袖子，看到老三的手腕肿出一个圈来。  
啧，您可真金贵。老二拽着老三的手翻来覆去地看，老三一脚把他踢开，妈的压断了！  
老二嘿嘿笑着过去揽老三的腰要把他扶起来，老三推搡了几下说干嘛老子腿又没断，老二说怕你又压断腿，边说边搂紧了，老三热烘烘的身体一靠过来老二就觉得自己汗出得更厉害了。  
他四处张望了一下，看见不远处有个池子，便拖着老三往池子那儿走，走着说先把你手给泡泡。  
老二压低了声音抵着老三的耳朵说话，老三觉得不对，脚在地上拖着说没事一会儿就回去了，过了会儿开始喊我哪儿得罪你了，等老二把他丢进池子里，他好不容易从水里冒出头擦着脸上的水吼着你他妈想干嘛，老二也跳了下来把他推到池子边按住说就是想干你了。  
老三耳朵里进了水，没听明白老二说的话，他眨了眨眼睛说为什么呀，老二说天热了活动活动筋骨，边说手就伸到老三衣服底下去了。  
老三用手掏了掏自己耳朵让水流出来，其实不用听也能明白老二想干嘛了，他用还肿着的手腕挡老二的动作，疼得脸都抽住了，挡了一会儿丧气地说，二哥我们换个地儿成不。  
老二眯着眼睛看他，伸进他衣服的一只手从他衣领钻出来，指腹摸过老三的喉结，他靠得更近把老三挤得几乎动弹不得，鼻尖儿都撞上了。老三屏住呼吸看着他，呼吸的声音扩大无数倍钻进脑袋里，被紧紧压住的下半身蹭在他小腹上，热量像被点着了一般在清凉的水池里烧了起来，从小腹往上窜，老二舔舔自己嘴唇说不好忍了。  
他捏着老三的胸口，滚烫结实，穿着衣服看上去精瘦的身体按着感觉胀鼓鼓的，老二揉了一下，老三皱眉说别捏，老二就把自己的身体压了过去，用自己厚实的胸口抵着老三的，说话的时候气息都喷在他嘴角。  
捏着舒服干嘛不捏。  
男人有什么好捏的。  
我就喜欢捏男人。  
老二舔了舔老三的鼻子，老三歪过头去，老二把他的头拉回来对着自己，舌尖顺着鼻子往下滑到老三的嘴角，他刚舔到老三嘴唇，他就突然张嘴咬了他一口。  
老二疼得捂住自己的嘴，痛劲散去之后看见老三笑得都没了声音，老二心头恼火，按住老三的头就去咬他的嘴唇。  
他咬得凶狠，扯住老三的下唇牙齿就招呼了上去，被他咬疼的老三不甘示弱地咬了回来，一只手按住了老二的后脑勺不让他跑，用力啃在他丰厚的唇瓣上，血腥味在两人嘴里弥漫，老二揪住老三的头发把他拉开，摸着自己刺痛阵阵的嘴说，就不能好好亲吗？每次都咬得我一嘴口子。  
老三一脸的嫌弃，谁稀罕……话没说完老二又凑过去了，细声细气地啜咬老三，趁着他张嘴的功夫舌头也伸了进去，舌尖刮过先前咬破的地方，又疼又刺激的一股劲儿顺着老三的脊梁骨往上爬。  
老二的手没闲着，三两下就解开了老三的衬衣，指尖在他乳头上磨蹭，老三轻轻地叹气，伸长脖子挺起上半身慢慢摇晃，老二放过了他的嘴，顺着他的下巴到肩头再到胸前一路又是啃又是咬，等他的舌头盘上老三胸口的时候老三的左手压住了他的头，用了老大的力道，胸口起伏得又急又乱。  
老二偷眼看老三，他仰着脖子，喉结偶尔一上一下，憋着的声音断断续续从嘴角漏出来，舒服得都不知道该怎么办，浸在水里的半个身体半靠在池子边上靠背后的石块抵住，水里的一条腿弯起来膝盖顶着他的大腿根，有意无意地蹭着。  
老二伸手去扯老三的裤带，老三慌慌张张地拽着自己的裤子喘着气说二哥我我记得好像有个什么事儿，老二心不在焉地回了一句什么事儿啊，手里的动作可没停，手指头贴着老三的后腰往他裤子里溜，老三嗯了半天说，我们，我们还没给六子找蘑菇呢。  
老二愣了会儿神，然后手摸到老三的裤裆，照着鼓鼓囊囊的一团捏了捏，老三抽着气推了他一把，老二坏笑着说蘑菇这儿有，乘老三没注意就把他的裤子给拉掉了。  
他用两只手抱着老三的屁股，手指尖不老实地在他后面刮骚，额头相抵靠着老三说帮我脱了，老三毛手毛脚帮他脱了裤子，手顺势摸到他胯间胀大的物事上，老三定了定神说真精神哎。  
老二咬着老三的嘴唇说看到你就来精神，手指已经往他身体里伸了进去，靠着池水略作润滑就等不及了，凑在老三耳边说抬腿。  
老三抬起一条腿搭在老二的腰上，老二握着自己顶到他两腿之间，挺腰往里挤，老三压着嗓子喊了一声，老二见他眉头皱得死紧，放慢了进入的速度问他，疼啊？  
老三咬着牙没吭声，老二抬高他半边身体说那就是舒服了，一使劲就插到了底，老三的身体挤得他透不过气。  
他低头去啃之前没照顾到的另半边老三的胸口，舌尖卷住乳头慢慢濡湿，他知道这样能让老三舒服起来，老三便真的抬高了腰身跟着他的挺动慢慢动了起来，但没多会儿他泄气地喊了老二一声，哥。  
干嘛，老二眼睛盯着老三，下身停了动作，老三这一声叫得他耳朵都软了，他手圈住老三的腰身把他抱得死紧，揉弄着老三胯间的宝贝问他，干嘛？  
老三闭着眼睛急促地喘着气，过了会儿抬起右手搭在老二的肩膀上说，我手使不上力。  
老二把他那条手臂拉下来，看见手腕的红肿似乎更加厉害了。他把手臂抓到嘴边亲了几下，老三疼得龇牙咧嘴愣是忍着没叫出声，老二拉着他两条手臂都搭在自己肩膀上说，扶好了。  
然后他伸手到老三的两腿中间，左右一使劲儿把他两条腿一抬整个人都架起来了。  
老三被吓了一吓，双脚离地他失了全部支撑，像抱着救命稻草一样搂紧了老二的身体。老二冲着他笑，接着就把他压在池边，两手抬高他的双腿，腰身一挺撞进老三的身体里，老三没忍住叫了出来，想推开老二又不敢放手，两条腿收紧了勾在老二的背上，老二喘着粗气说还夹那么紧，说着抽离身体后又重重深入，老三低头咬住了他的肩膀，闷哼声都落在他的肩头。  
身体里面火烧和冰凉打着架，老三闹不清自己现在是不是快死了，他抱着老二愈发用力，几乎能听见自己胸腔里发出的咔哒声。老二在他耳朵边上说着一些没腔没调的话，他其实听进去了，惹得他脸红脖子热的，他开始咬老二的耳朵，牙齿在他耳垂上打颤，声音抖着说，哥你别说了，操，你，你轻点……  
他抱着老二的头用自己的额头去蹭，老二的眼罩刮在他的眉骨上又凉又硬，老二的下身埋在他的身体里又热又胀，故意拖慢的进入节奏每一次都像过电一样让他喘不上气，他控制不住地用自己的身体去追着老二的身体，勾住他背脊的双腿使尽了全力，要不是后背有块石头顶着他肯定已经摔在地上了。  
老三挺了挺腰，把自己的下身在老二的腰腹间蹭过，老二腾出一只手帮他撸，故意用指甲尖刮过顶端的铃口，老三猛吸口气手差点就握不住了。他双眼闪烁看着老二，老二低头舔开他嘴唇，跟他咕哝着你求我就帮你弄，舌头在老三的嘴里和他的舌头搅合在一起，老三支支吾吾了半天，最后心一横，肿得厉害的右手落回水里哆哆嗦嗦打算扯开老二的手。  
疼痛让他清醒也让他更迷糊，在老三用自己的手开始抚弄自己的时候，他根本没意识到他已经控制不了自己的声音了，呻吟声撞破牙关泄了出来，调子曲曲折折能把人的脑浆缠死了。老二费劲儿地吮他的舌头，过了会儿放开了，抬住老三的双腿用力顶了几下，清楚听见老三叫得越发大声，他故作镇定硬挤出笑说没见过你这么骚的，迷迷糊糊的老三声音里带着喘息，边喘边说着词不达意的话，再说话，我他妈，不……  
他抽紧了身体，老二死死压住了他，就觉得有什么要冲破了身体，他察觉到自己的喊声都哑了，刚生出来了一点点害臊心情马上又被突如其来的巨大满足淹没，接着是一阵濒临死亡一般的虚脱，老三松开了手，他听见落水的声音，他的手滑进了池子里。  
老二抱紧了他，细弱的抽搐传遍全身，他骂了句什么，然后全身的力度逐渐放松了下来，慢慢从老三身体里退出来。冰凉的水立刻填上了原本被老二塞满的位置，老三忍不住打了个寒战，很快他感到老二的手指又伸了回去，他激烈地摇动身体表示抗议，老二按紧他继续不紧不慢地搅了一会儿，然后把他放下来，帮他提上裤子系好，最后抱着他又摸了好久，在感觉到自己又要起性子前收了手。  
两人爬上了岸，全身的衣服都湿透了，老三觉得自己累得不行，腿脚有点不听使唤。老二说要不我抱你回去，老三就差掏枪了，两人一路打打闹闹走回到马边上时老三真真切切犯了愁。  
后来他俩都是牵着马回去的，老二的马背上放着一头野猪。  
当天晚上就把这头野猪给烧了全寨子分了，老二盛了好大一碗留给六子，端到他那儿去的时候六子的脸已经消了大半的肿，他看到野猪肉新奇得很，连声问老二他们是怎么捉到的野猪。  
老二省掉了最后一部分，把他和老三当天遇到的事情说了一遍，末了说你三哥这几天手都得挂着了。  
六子很想去看望老三，但是张牧之的禁令在先，他只得继续蹲在屋子里看书。  
等老二要走的时候，六子叫住他问，二哥，你没给我带蘑菇回来吗？  
这回老二算是彻底想起来蘑菇这回事了。他想起白天跟老三说的那些话，在六子面前头一回觉得自己有点没脸没皮。  
老二支吾半天说不出个所以然，六子有些失望地看着他，最后说那下回二哥你们出去找蘑菇一定要带上我！  
嗯，那肯定。老二摸着自己的头走出门，心想，这还真不能带着六子去找蘑菇……


	6. 5

躺在郎中那儿回不了自己屋里的老二反反复复做了几天噩梦，梦里满是光怪陆离，恍惚间看到鲜血满身的六子和一眨眼就没了影的老三，还有忽长忽短的叫声，二哥，二哥，叫得他头疼。  
他大汗淋漓地从梦里惊醒，一会儿都坐不下了，顶着头上缠着的绷带就往屋外窜，郎中拦都拦不住。  
他跌跌撞撞地推开门，阳光变得前所未有的刺眼，他抬起手挡住，眯眼睛的时候左眼眶感觉到刺痛，老二自暴自弃地想谁他妈不知道你没了。  
他听见身边有响动，头往左转看见老三就在边上，头发乱糟糟也不去打理，憋着一股劲儿就这么站着，攥紧了拳头像是想冲过来又不敢乱动。  
二哥。老三说话的声调都变了，眼看着他就要靠过来扶老二的胳膊，老二微微往后退了一小步，有点不耐烦地说，我脚又没断。  
老三迈出来的这一步就停在老二面前，他倒也不恼，就那么直愣愣看着老二，一动不动的，过了会儿有细小的声音从他边上传来，二哥，老二往边上再瞧，六子正努力挺直身体。  
他不习惯改口叫华子老六或者六弟，在他的认识里华子是和他们不同的，将来有一天必定要离开他们，安上了麻匪排位的老六他可叫不下去。老二便六子六子地叫他，听起来更像是个小名，这叫法让他心安一些。  
他觉得自己像是头回那么认真打量六子，看他剃得有些糟糕的头发，以往都是他帮六子剃的，剃到后脑勺的那道伤疤他总会放慢速度摸一摸，这回大概是老三的手艺，东边长西边短，看他左耳上带着的耳环，锁着他的魂灵，看他干净的不掺杂质的眼睛，一如几年以前他开始学枪那会儿一般没有丝毫的变化，只是此刻的他长大了。  
老二用力地盯着六子看，几乎要把六子刻进自己的右眼里，最后视线落到了他挂在腰上的面罩上，上面绣着六筒。  
老二没再看下去，郎中冲出了房间，一边拍打着沾在身上的药一边喊老二回去，看见边上站着的老三和六子招呼他们过来扶着，老二气躁地转身，额角撞在打开的门上，他捂着头一语不发，老三和六子终于惊慌失措地扑过去一左一右扶住了他，把他往屋里拉。  
我还有一只眼睛。他试着用平静的调子说话，郎中在絮叨一只眼睛和两只眼睛不一样了，老三急着问有什么不一样，六子把他胳膊抓得生疼，老二狠狠瞪郎中说别他妈给我瞎说，郎中闭了嘴，默默让老三和六子出去，说老二眼睛伤口还没好呢，别进了脏东西。  
关了门的屋子里很暗，满房间都是混杂在一起的药的味道，老二觉得自己就像一块脏东西，在这个屋子里堆积起来，渐渐老掉，坏死。  
等他可以回自己屋的时候，老三扛着自己的铺盖跑他屋里住着了。六子吵着也要去，张牧之扳着他的脑袋把他拉了回去，叫他别给添乱，他才不得不放弃跟重伤初愈的老二住一屋的机会。  
临走前六子掏了个东西出来伸在老二鼻子下面说，二哥这是我跟三哥做了给你的，你一定要戴着。  
那是一个眼罩，用铜敲出来的，表面有点坑坑洼洼，内里倒是光滑平整，边角还细细打磨过了，摸起来一点都不剌手。眼罩的两边各有两个洞，里面穿过皮绳编结起来，两条长长的皮绳看起来簇新簇新的。  
等六子走了，老二拿着眼罩问老三，这是你弄的吧？老三说六子砸了好几次手。他让老二在床边上坐好，把他头上最后一层绷带去了，眼罩小心按在他左眼周围，问他，疼不疼？硌不硌？  
老二摇头说不疼，不硌。老三笑嘻嘻地拉住皮绳在他脑袋后面打结说那是，我用自己眼睛试过好几回呢。  
他把眼罩绑好了，绕到老二面前左看右看说我和六子手艺真好，看了会儿他一脸疑惑地伸手去摸老二的肚子，二哥我怎么觉得你胖了？你这几天吃香的喝辣的过得挺滋润啊。  
老二捉住他就往床上摔，摸到他身上一手的排骨，懒得说话就手里下着死劲儿压老三的肚子。  
老三叫嚷着在床上滚来滚去，怕碰到老二的眼睛硬是忍着没还手，滚了一会儿就手把老二也拖倒了，避开了眼睛手开始在老二身上肆无忌惮地挠，闹了一会儿就撑不住了，压在老二身上扯他的裤带。  
老二拽住了他的手，翻身按住他，用膝盖压住老三乱动的脚。  
老三不解地看他，挣扎着问二哥你是不是被插到脑袋了，老二干脆手脚并用把老三牢牢抱住，躺在床上说别动，躺着，别动。  
他埋头在老三的脖颈处用力吸气，老三身上的味道里有股洗不掉的血腥气。  
老三摸了摸他的背说二哥？老二说别说话，睡吧。  
然后他的噩梦终于结束了。  
*  
身体恢复得差不多后，老二扛起枪牵着马，重新开始使枪骑马。  
他发现一只眼睛和两只眼睛真的不一样了——他骑在马上没了平衡，人歪掉的时候根本就感觉不出来，一没在意就往旁边栽倒。没了准备掉下马总是摔得挺厉害，老三和六子心急火燎地跳下马跑到他边上扶他起来，身上磕磕碰碰的伤就没断过。  
掉的次数多了，老三怕他摔坏，干脆坐在他身后和他骑一匹马，握着他的手牵住缰绳。老二觉得说不出的别扭，好像事情都倒过来了，他变成了那个需要从头学习骑马的人，就像他教六子骑马那会儿一样。他不止一次让老三滚下去，说怕马压坏了，说自己会骑，说轮不到他来教他。不过老三也知道，有一部分原因是因为他贴着老二的背，老二有点受不了。  
后来老三就和六子一人一边骑着马护着他，因为他左眼看不见容易往左边倒，所以都是老三在左边，两人拉住缰绳速度都跟着他跑，每天每天不厌其烦，其他事都一概不做了。  
老二被他们守着心烦，抱怨过几次，赶六子回去读书，有时还骂老三，把自己当个老头看着。六子闭上嘴巴默默跟在他后面几步，老三倒是一点都不生气，就继续跟在他三步之内，在他没看见路的时候拉一把，按照郎中的嘱咐给他每天定时换药，动作轻手轻脚又干净利落。  
开始使枪比骑马更糟心，老二靠一只眼睛算不准距离，有时会错过猎物，眼睁睁看着野兽跑掉，再没有三枪之内必倒的本事。  
他耐着性子打着，一枪又一枪都是落空的，自己过去那么些年练出来的已经成了本能的本事被老天爷开玩笑一样收回去了，看得见，但却做不到，更要命的是他不知道现在得怎么打才行，少了一只眼睛以后，他连从头学起都无从下手。每一声枪响后他都要看着被惊跑的猎物发呆，不知道自己该想些什么，就好像自己被抽空了一样。  
这个季节，他们难得遇到了一头麂子。老二站住了脚步，老三在他身后停止，示意六子不要发声音，老二慢慢把枪举到右眼前，冲着麂子的方向瞄准，现在唯一的一件好事就是他不用刻意眯起左眼了，然后他琢磨了一下大概的角度，扣下了扳机。  
子弹迸射的声响在森林里回荡，但最终依然没有命中。老二失望但又觉得合该如此，慢慢放下枪的时候听到了另一声枪响从他身后传来。  
他惊异地回头，是六子打的，架着猎枪的样子有模有样，枪声过后，麂子应声倒地。  
六子睁大了眼睛说二哥打中了，神情里难掩的雀跃，这是他第一次打到这么大的猎物。  
老二嗯了一声，然后突然迈步往前走，边走边说拖回去今天加菜了。  
他走得很急，原本森林在他脚下就像平地一般的熟悉，现在却像迈入了另一个世界，但他无暇顾及，步子越来越大，恨不得把老三和六子都丢在身后。他喘着气朝倒地的麂子跑去，躲闪不及被树枝阔叶之类刮伤了脸，他用汗津津的手臂随意在脸上抹过，汗水擦进伤口，刺痛在脸上炸开。  
二哥，老三追在他身后喊他。他没搭理更没回头，几乎飞奔了起来，手中握着自己的猎枪跑得跌跌撞撞，林子里的风从他身体两侧倏忽而过，依稀让他回想起以前自己看得更真切时是怎么在林子里穿行的。他听见风呼呼地从耳边刮过，还有自己的呼吸声，老三和六子被远远甩在了身后。  
然后他毫无征兆地摔倒了。  
老三大声叫着他奔了过来，他几乎摔得晕头转向天地都掉了个，人从土坡上滚了下去，手里还死死握着枪，最后身体撞在树干上总算停了下来。老三跳下土坡滑到他身边，看见老二捂着左眼。  
二哥你没事吧？老三伸手要去看老二的眼睛，老二突然暴躁地把他手格开，把自己枪往地上狠狠一摔，左手一把扯下眼罩也用力扔了老远。  
他空留的左眼窝里有一道触目惊心的伤疤，刚长好的脆弱皮肤经不起磕碰，擦出一个血口子，连带着脸上勒着眼罩皮绳的地方也磨破了，血顿时就流了半张脸。  
老三捡起他的枪背在身上打算搀他起来，老二一脚把他踢开，老三差点又滚下坡去，趔趄几步好不容易站住。  
总算赶上他俩的六子看到后一下子愣住了，老三擦了擦脸瞧见六子站在边上，就指着老二丢远的眼罩说快帮二哥捡回来。  
六子转身跑远，老二拿袖子抹脸上的血迹，边抹边摇摇晃晃站起来说废了就是废了，罩着管个屁用，又不会长出个新的来。小腿传来一阵钻心的疼痛，老二站立不稳几乎跌倒，老三迈上几步从正面抱住了他。  
老三压低的声音微微打着颤，他说还有我啊，我的就是你的啊，我当你左眼成不？  
老二低头看他，额头上沾着泥土和碎叶，看起来狼狈不堪。他用自己沾着血污的手拍老三的脸颊，不顶用，你的终归是你的。  
谁说不顶用的。老三靠到他身体左侧，抬起他的左手架在自己肩膀上，等六子来了让他收好眼罩，一起扶着老二往土坡上爬。  
我刚说的话你都给我记住了。老三小声咕哝着，六子没闹明白是和谁说话，问了一句啥啊，老三脱口而出小孩儿别插嘴，过了会儿大概是觉得自己对六子说话太凶，大着嗓门让六子去把那麂子拖过来。  
六子从自己口袋里摸出一块干净的帕子，小心地擦了擦老二满是血污的脸，然后说二哥回头我给你眼罩里面垫层软布，就急匆匆朝着麂子跑去。  
这天寨子里果然加了菜，香喷喷的麂子肉惹得所有人胃口大开。六子捧着一大碗肉跑到老二的屋里，他敲伤了腿正坐床上休息，六子把筷子塞到老二手里说二哥快吃快吃，可香了呢，这都是里脊肉。  
老二尝了一口问他今天不是你三哥烧菜啊。  
六子说三哥去修枪了，今天菜是五哥烧的。他说得起劲，五哥不敢杀麂子，还是我帮他弄的呢，我跟他说已经死啦他也不肯弄。  
老二叼着麂子肉笑，老五人都杀得了，可还是不肯杀猪杀羊，看到杀鸡都要闭着眼睛默念些听不懂的。  
六子目不转睛盯着他吃，边看边咽口水，老二问他是不是没吃。他拼命摇头说自己吃过了，然后拿出清洗干净的眼罩和一块柔软的布放在老二的手边，二哥，等伤好了再戴上哦。  
老二慢慢嚼着嘴里的肉，过了会儿说好。


	7. 6

麻匪帮被官兵摸到了一次脚跟，张牧之觉得那地儿不安全了。  
他思来想去痛下决心，让所有的麻匪收拾东西，搬家。狡兔三窟，别处也有麻匪们费心经营的窝，全寨子这么一大家子很快收拾妥当，乔装打扮后分批离开。  
老二老三跟着张牧之带着六子最后一批一起走，几个人扮成商人，骑着马也不急，慢悠悠地沿着官道大摇大摆地赶路。  
他们就在这路上遇到了老七，梳着学生头戴着一副眼镜，衬衫束在裤腰里，带着的包裹看起来整理得匆忙，没放多少东西在里头。  
他听见有人有马从后面赶上来，就往路边走，踩在草地里的泥坑边上，措手不及摔了一大跤，眼镜都摔出去老远。  
张牧之下了马，把他拎起来，眼镜拾回来架在他鼻子上，断了脚架不稳，他自己用手指顶着鼻架对张牧之说，谢谢，头一抬起来看到张牧之的脸就愣住了，过了会儿说，大哥，没想到在这里遇到你。  
边上一群不怀好意地盯着他俩，张牧之花了好一会儿才想起来他在哪儿和老七遇见过。前些天去城里办事的时候遇到学生和官兵起了冲突，事情闹大出了人命，他顺手拉了站马路中间招子弹的老七一把，流弹堪堪打他的眼角掠过，擦断了他的眼镜架。  
事后他粗手粗脚地修好了，但是脆弱得很，一碰就折，今天这一摔算是彻底断了。  
他扶着眼镜对着张牧之笑，大哥，然后张望了一眼他背后的麻匪众，睁大眼睛抬着眉头问，大哥这是要去哪儿啊。  
做生意。张牧之清咳两声，背后的麻匪们憋住了笑，他问老七，你这又是要去哪儿？  
我……我也做生意。  
张牧之笑了一声，上下打量他，穿得平平无常脚上倒是蹬了双耐走的鞋，终究是个学生仔，说谎都说不来。是出什么事了吧？  
老七犹豫着，张牧之帮他拍掉身上的尘土，我不问，不方便就不说，去哪儿？跟我们顺路吧，捎你一段。……会骑马吗？  
六子从自己的马上跳下来，几年过去小马驹也长大了，牵到老七边上的时候乖巧地晃了晃脑袋。六子把缰绳交在老七手里，笑嘻嘻地跑到老二的马边上，老二松开左手身体往后靠，六子抓着马鞍踩住马镫，一使劲儿就跨上了马，坐在了老二前面。  
老七摘下眼镜放在胸前的兜里，小心翼翼上了马后又戴起来，然后别扭地一手拉着马，一手扶着随时可能掉的眼镜，跟在张牧之后头。  
那会儿老七大概是一直紧张绷着的弦松下来了，和张牧之一路上聊着聊着，不知不觉就把他遇到的事儿给说出来了。还就是前些日子冲突的事情，上头来清查学生闹事的组织者，已经抓了好几个了，据说抓去的被拷打得厉害。老七不是主事者，但帮着几个不同的地方传过信，他不想坐以待毙，所以干脆匆匆抓了几件换洗衣服，近乎悲壮地上了路。  
这是逃命啊。张牧之问他，打算往哪儿逃？  
老七说，山上，我想上山，我听说山上有个队伍。  
什么队伍啊？  
老七支吾着，张，张麻子啊。  
张麻子？张牧之回头扫了麻匪众一眼，大家都小声笑起来，他转回来看着老七，那不是土匪吗。  
他们不一样，听说纪律严明，从不欺凌弱小百姓，听说还跟官兵干过几仗，……真厉害。  
麻匪们笑得更大声，原本说得眉开眼笑的老七被笑得尴尬，张牧之慢条斯理地又问，你想上山，万一人家不要你呢？看你，他重又打量了老七一遍，细胳膊细腿的，还戴着眼镜，会打枪吗？  
我会！老七忙不迭地回答，我还能跑，我在学校是长跑队的，我有用啊……我真会打枪。  
麻匪们几乎是哄堂大笑，就连六子都在老二前面嘿嘿直笑。  
张牧之示意后边别笑了，笑声渐渐只剩零星几处，他对老七说，我有一个坏消息和一个好消息，你想先听哪个。  
老七紧张地盯着他看，那就先，先坏消息。  
坏消息是，张牧之指着背后的方向，你要找的张麻子的山头，本来，在我们背后那方向。你走反了。  
啊？！老七牵着马缰绳，前后转来转去看，跟着张牧之走了大半天的，日头已经落到了地平线附近，马上就要天黑了。  
张牧之伸出一只手抓住他的马缰绳稳住了他的马，好消息是还好你遇到了我，跟着我走就行了。不用管张麻子以前的山头了。  
……啊？  
张牧之摘掉帽子看他，最后一丝阳光照在他身上，我就是张麻子。  
老七难以置信地哑口无言，过了会儿才艰难开口，可是大哥，你脸上没麻子啊。  
这不挺好吗，张牧之重又戴上帽子，就让别人以为我一脸麻子好了。  
*  
老七就这么误打误撞入了伙。  
刚开始的时候有些人担心，老七来入伙的时间太巧，会不会有什么问题。张牧之说，他敢看着我的眼睛和我说话，这就比你们中间很多人强。再说你们还真以为我会让他入伙啊？好好的读书人，避完风头给我回去读书去。  
其实张牧之的意思也不是看不出来。平时他只让老七骑骑马，或者学着使两把盒子炮，不过他学得还挺快，跟着老三把各种枪械摸了个遍。剩下的时间张牧之把六子丢给他，拿着一些不知从哪儿搞来的书让他帮着教六子读书。  
六子自从帮老二弄过眼罩就对皮绳产生了浓厚的兴趣，看到老七的眼镜腿断得七零八落就兴致高昂地又去弄了皮绳回来，编结起来给他绑在眼镜腿上在脑后打结，弄完了他特别得意，二哥都夸我手艺好呢，现在你的眼镜再也不会掉啦！  
老七摸摸后脑勺，对着没比他小几岁的六子小声说谢谢。  
过了一阵张牧之借口下山办事带上了老二老三和老七，说是山下的情况老七比较熟，其实那意思就是差不多要送他回去了，老二和老三也心领神会。  
老七有点激动，费心给自己做了特可笑的伪装，跟着几个下了山。在旅店里歇脚的时候他坐不住了，对张牧之说想去找个人。张牧之说不回家看看啊，老七说先去找朋友报个平安，看看情况如何，再决定是不是回家。  
老三坏心眼地追问，男的女的？老七憋了半天，不好意思地说，女，女同学。老三勾着老二的脖子嘿嘿地笑，张牧之说那就去吧，路上当心点，老三你陪他去一趟。  
老二跟着张牧之办好了事情，在旅馆里坐了几小时，看看时间张牧之说老三该回来了，我们该回去了。  
他俩正收拾东西，门被人撞开了，回头一看是老三揪着脸涨得通红的老七，两人边走还边在撕扯，老七嘴里叫着放开我，老三把他狠狠按在桌子上，桌上的一个碗被震到地上，摔个粉碎。  
老二迅速关上了门，张牧之问，怎么回事。  
老七嚷嚷，让我去救我娘！  
老三甩手给了他一耳光，一下子就把老七的半张脸给抽肿了，他惊得说不出话，捂着脸只能听见他疼得直抽气。  
老三擦了把头上的汗说，我们偷偷溜到他那女同学家附近，人碰上了，我本来都打算走了，小妞认出他后抱着他哭说他娘被抓走顶他的罪了，他当时就要去拼命，我给死活拉回来了。  
老七在老三的手下剧烈挣扎了一下，发现没用后丧气地呜呜了几声，老三吼他，你他妈知道是真的假的啊，他安静了几秒，过会儿又挣扎着含含糊糊地喊，那是我娘，我就只有娘了！  
张牧之皱着眉头说我们先回去，老七刚要说什么，老二已经过去把他拎起来照着后颈一手刀砸下去，他马上软倒在老二怀里。  
几个人星夜兼程往回赶，果然后面被人跟了梢。张牧之调整方向，靠近寨子的时候没停，只是吹了哨子，几个人绕了个大弯跑到了山另一头一处破败的小茅屋那儿，老四带着几个人已经等在那儿了，没想到六子也在。  
张牧之说你跟来干啥？六子说我让五哥看家啦，说完还挺了挺胸站到了老四前头。张牧之没辙，把老七丢给他说看好了别让他跑了，老四拿着一捆绳子麻利地把老七绑好了，这么一折腾老七倒醒了过来，醒过来头一句话就在咕哝放开我，张牧之几步跨到他面前，捏着他的脸说小子，你没给我说实话。其实你才是主事的人吧？  
老七晕乎乎地看着张牧之，最后用几乎哭出来的声音说，大哥，那是我娘啊，不管真假我都要去看看。  
张牧之无奈地看着他，打开茅屋门说，六子，把他弄进去。  
这一宿麻匪们都没睡，按着张牧之的吩咐在四处埋伏下了，把跟梢的人全都逮了，领到张牧之面前。  
那些人瞧见麻匪们的面罩顿时吓得瘫在地上，让他们老实交代来这儿干嘛，有一个学生样的哆哆嗦嗦地说是来找老七的，几个麻匪对着张牧之喊大哥，就知道那小子不是好东西！张牧之缓缓地拍了桌子，放屁！死到临头还想拉一个垫背的！  
麻匪们从这些人嘴里问出了事情经过，早先被抓住的学生有扛不住的把老七给供出来了，警察辗转找到他家，见他不在就把他娘给抓走了。就连他那个女同学，都是帮着警察设套，等着他回来自投罗网的。  
张牧之怕老七承受不住，没把这事儿告诉他，直接叫几个弟兄去打探消息，找到老七他娘在哪里，剩下的人守在原地不动。  
整整两天两夜老七都没吃东西，绑在房间里给他吃的也不要，刚开始还叫嚷几句，后来嗓子喊哑了就不吭声了，在茅屋里和六子大眼瞪小眼。  
老二进去过一回，那时六子拿着个馒头候在老七嘴边说你得吃东西呀，不然我爹得骂我。老七一脸大义凌然的装死表情，就是不理六子。老二一把夺过馒头，照着老七的嘴就塞过去，老七被塞噎住，大声咳嗽着根本咽不下馒头，眼泪都咳出来了，老二皱着眉头说，就看着你哭了，读书人真难伺候。  
老七好不容易咳完了，费力说为什么绑着我？  
老二说怕你干傻事，人命只有一条。  
老七说把我解开，我娘我自己去救。  
老二摇摇头，你扛不住，你和他们，玩不起。  
两天后打探消息的弟兄回来了，告诉张牧之，老七他娘被抓过去没几天就死了，听说好像还是自杀，大概是不想自己儿子受胁迫。  
张牧之沉默了好久，最后去了关着老七的茅屋，他饿得缩成一团，人像是小了一圈，看到张牧之进来奋力坐直，用细弱的声音说大哥你放开我吧，我不去拼命，你的好意我都懂了……  
张牧之说，把他松开吧。  
六子哧溜窜到老七身边把他身上的绳子解了，老七费了好大劲儿站起来，朝张牧之鞠了一躬，大哥，谢谢你。  
张牧之走到他跟前，慢慢把手掌放在他肩上，犹豫再三还是开口了，先睡一觉，吃点东西，要去哪儿我送你去，就是别回去了。  
老七慢慢听明白了，抬起头望着茅屋的破烂屋顶，过了会儿眼泪不听使唤就冒了出来，顺着脸颊往下流，张牧之帮他擦了擦，可根本擦不干净，反而越擦越多。  
六子在旁边急得叫了一声，爹，怎么啦！  
张牧之朝他摇了摇头，六子便住了嘴，单单只是不解地看着他们俩。  
老七静静地哭着，过了会儿对张牧之说，大哥我不走了行吗？我要当麻匪。  
张牧之说好，不过你得叫六子作六哥了，这便宜让他占着了。  
很快他们就听见了屋外传来的枪声，一声接着一声，像在心头敲开了口子一般，刻骨铭心。


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我有几句话要说请一定让我说出来……  
> 1 其实这一节是我最开始写的时候打算好了放26的肉的一节！但是！……因为种种原因我的良心战胜了一切我无法对六子下手谁来剁我我都心甘情愿……不管是谁，都不能对六子出手！……至少是我笔下的OTZ  
> 2 其实这一节本来还要写到另一部分的，但是没想到我又超字数了好像……好吧下一节继续TAT……  
> 3 要是有任何雷到你的地方，随时欢迎你关掉这个页面……

老七这回才算是正式入了帮，却和刚来那会儿完全不一样，话说得少了，枪练得狠了，跟在别人后头骑马的时候闷不吭声的，偶尔马不听使唤他掉下来，也就是拍拍屁股扶正眼镜，然后揪着马缰绳再翻身上马。  
其实人人都看在眼里，但都不知道该怎么办才好，总觉得和老七隔了点什么。私底下张牧之跟哥几个说，老七现在也是麻匪了，是兄弟，就像待兄弟一样待他，别让他觉得孤单。麻匪们面面相觑，孤单？那是多矫情的一个词啊。  
张牧之说他心里面疼得很，戳了个老大的窟窿，一天好不了，他就会一直孤单下去。老三攥着拳头说我都天天带他练枪啦，老二笑了笑，大哥，你觉得我们这一群里，哪一个是心里没窟窿的吗？大哥你自己心里那个窟窿有多大？  
老四竖着眉毛看着张牧之，老五默不作声地拉了拉自己的护腕。六子不在，他早就被赶去睡觉了。  
张牧之皱着眉头，你们可别觉得他和你们不一样，你们哪个都不一样，可大家都是兄弟。  
一众弟兄都噤了口，其实也是确实说不出什么，最后张牧之摇了摇头说，那我就找个心里没窟窿的陪他。  
老二一下就明白张牧之说的是六子。第二天他果然看见六子牵着他的马驹去找老七，对着个小孩，老七挺认真地叫他六哥，跟着六子跑到老三那儿练枪，跟在老二后头练骑马，有六子在旁边，他倒是真能多说几句话。  
这心病，没有万灵药，只能一点点慢慢磨，今天多说一句，明天做个鬼脸，直到有一天，再想起心里的窟窿时，不至于疼得做不了事或是说不来话，说不定还能把心事大声说给别人听，那时候，不敢说心病好了，但好歹，不再孤单了。  
老七花了不少时间才走完了这一段，到他和兄弟们拜把，成为麻匪帮老七的时候，已经入了寒冬腊月。他帮着张牧之改进了哨子的吹法，原本只有简单几种报信的哨声，现在可以吹得九曲十八弯，比山林里的鸟儿叫还要动听几分，传递的信息也更丰富准确。老七耐心地教会每一个人各种吹法要诀，搂着他肩膀跟他胡吃海喝又说又笑也渐渐变得稀松平常，拜把子那天晚上，兄弟们更是轮番上阵，把他生生灌成了一滩稀泥。  
屋外静静下着大雪，屋里倒一点也不冷，麻匪们闹得不可开交，张牧之由着他们闹，只管着自己手边的六子——他不许六子喝酒，哪怕这是六子第一次当哥哥，六子在他边上也闹腾了一个晚上，可张牧之完全不为所动，硬是一口酒都不让他碰。  
老二忍不住说了一句，大哥，你看大伙儿都高兴，六子也当了哥哥……话没说完就被张牧之截断了，他说不行，年龄没到，一滴酒都不许沾，这是我立的规矩。  
六子捧着他的碗小口小口地喝茶，周围的一群几乎都快把屋顶给掀了，但那都是其他人的热闹，没他的份。  
没过多久就过年了，麻匪们也要过年，一群人翻拣着平时抢来的衣服就往身上披挂，打扮得人模狗样的好下山找乐子去。以往遇到这种赶集的日子，六子都是第一个叫着跳着要跟张牧之下山的，但这回张牧之问他的时候，他却摇摇头说，不下山玩了，就在寨子里待着就行。  
那得有人陪他，老二说我陪他吧，自从他少了一只眼睛戴上了一个眼罩，出门的次数也少了，好在寨子里有酒，兄弟们见着新鲜东西也不会忘了他。  
老三一听就折了回来，跑老二跟前说二哥你真不去啊？  
老二说要不你跟我换啊？没等老三回答他就拍着老三的屁股说走吧走吧去晚了都没你挑的了。  
寨子里走了一多半的人，顿时冷清了下来。老二陪着六子去山上转了一圈，野物都不见了踪影，两人团了雪球朝对方身上死命丢，六子丢得可准，一个雪球直接招呼在了老二的眼罩上，雪块冰凉凉的顺着颈子滑到衣服里。  
六子大呼小叫着跑来跑去上蹿下跳，最后缩在树杈上哆嗦着说冷死了冷死啦，老二拎着他的衣领把他给抱下来，他冻得手脚都僵了，沉得老二差点抱不住，好不容易在地上放稳了，老二把他通红的手拉出来帮着搓了搓，最后揉了揉他的头发说，华子哎。  
六子伸手到他脸前，轻轻擦掉他眼罩上的残雪，吸了吸鼻子说，二哥我饿了，等会儿吃什么啊。  
老二领着六子回了寨子，吃了饭又让他看书，六子抱怨过年还得读书，老二想想也是，便翻了鞭炮出来，两人招呼了其他留守的弟兄一起放了鞭炮，去马厩里喂了马，看看天色也不早了，老二就催着六子赶快洗澡休息。  
送走六子回了自己屋的老二拿出他藏着的酒，倒在杯子里时想起往年这个时候差不多都是在城里度过的，不敢大摇大摆就总是找个小酒馆和老三一起喝酒，看他一脸喝得红扑扑的，笑起来眼睛眯得都看不见……不过今天却见不到了。  
老二叹口气，摇摇头继续给自己倒酒，喝得慢，酒水滑进嗓子带着热度慢慢落进肚，香醇的味道浸润了全身。  
老二一个人坐在桌前静静喝着，突然听见敲门声。他放下杯子去开门，门口站着六子。  
六子皱着鼻子叫了他一声二哥，老二愣神看着他，过了会儿六子脚往里挤了半步说二哥你这儿有酒没有？  
有。老二回头看了看桌上的酒瓶，二哥这儿最不缺的就是酒，你怎么，想喝？  
六子马上就露出了笑容，看老二微微蹙眉，他急着说，二哥我年龄到啦！过了这个年我就虚岁十六了！  
老二怕他冻坏了先把他拉进屋里，六子看见桌上的酒瓶就眼睛放光要扑过去，被老二从背后按住了脑袋。  
你留下来该不会就是想喝酒吧。  
六子坐下后趴在桌子上说，爹从来不给我喝，我拜把子都没给我喝，可七弟，他说到七弟还停了停，像是不太习惯，七弟和大家拜把子那会儿都喝酒了，就我没喝，哪有不喝酒的麻匪……  
老二又找了个杯子过来，给六子倒了小半杯放他面前，六子马上精神了起来，老二按着酒杯说，少喝点，你爹发现了可吃不了兜着走。  
六子轻轻拨开老二的手，笑嘻嘻捧着酒杯说不会的，爹明天才回来呢，二哥最好了。  
他一口就把酒都给倒了下去，没经过酒水的嗓子不太习惯，轻声咳了几下，然后就牢牢抿着嘴巴眉眼都皱到了一处，好半天才把那一口酒给咽了下去，老二问他，好喝不，六子摇了两下头就又突然重重点头，好喝，好酒！  
好什么，你哪儿懂酒了。老二笑着给他又倒了半杯，跟他说慢点喝，自己也倒上，举起杯子说六子干杯，六子便也拿起酒杯和他碰杯，碰完拿到嘴边，这回憋着股劲儿，可算是把酒都给喝下去了。  
老二说你这样喝不行，酒的香味全都没尝着，尝到的全是苦味。把酒香品明白了再咽下去，不然喝再多也是白喝。六子点了点头，再来一杯时改了小口啜饮，一口酒喝进嘴里慢慢才咽下去，喝完一口深深吸了口气，然后笑吟吟地摇晃着脑袋说，二哥，酒也不难喝。  
老二没敢给六子倒太多，手里的酒后劲可足，一开始看着可能没什么，等后劲上来就不好办了。六子喝着喝着脸就红了起来，老二估摸着差不多了就没再给他倒，结果六子不乐意了，伸着手说二哥我还要喝，话没说完整个人都跟着摇晃了。  
不能喝啦，再喝我背不动你了。老二把酒收了起来，六子甩了甩脑袋说背我干啥，老二说背你回去睡觉，六子一下子趴在桌上手抓着桌子边缘说我不回去，我要跟二哥睡，二哥暖和！  
这醉得可快，老二没辙看着他笑，小心掰开六子抠住桌子的手说行了行了，回去睡觉去。  
他靠了过去，刚把六子的一只手给掰开，六子的手就搭到了他的肩膀上，六子费力抬起脑袋看着他的脸说，二哥，二哥，你能给我摸摸吗……眼睛。  
六子的脸色红到了耳朵根，眼睛都睁不太开，一副半梦半醒的样子，视线飘忽着不知道落在哪里，一眨一眨地望着他，抓在肩膀上的手没轻没重越揪越紧，把老二一点一点拉到自己面前。  
老二撑着身体说好。  
他把手伸到脑袋后面解开眼罩的绳结，把眼罩取下来后放在边上，伏在桌子上，拉着六子揪着他衣服的手，慢慢往自己眼睛移。  
六子奋力睁大了眼睛，盯着老二左眼瞧了又瞧，晃晃悠悠的手指伸展开来，先搭在了他的脸颊上，然后一寸一寸朝着他的眼窝摸了过去，触到那片最脆弱的皮肤时六子的手指都在发抖，他使了最轻的力道，若即若离几乎找不到位置，老二小声对他说，没事，摸不坏的。  
原本是一个眼睛的地方凹了下去，那儿有和别处截然不同的皮肤颜色，让人小心翼翼几乎不敢碰触的触感，摸下去一片荒芜，空空荡荡的，一个窟窿。  
六子的指尖有点惊慌失措地越过了老二的鼻梁，轻轻触到他的右眼，老二闭上眼睛让他摸，六子摸着他的眼皮，手指没敢使一点力道，眼皮底下是眼睛在动，六子的手跟着老二的呼吸在微微颤抖。  
他似乎鼓起很大的勇气才让手指重新摸回了老二的左眼，轻轻地，一点一点地，试探地向下摸，摸到老二的眼眶，六子的声音都打着抖，二哥，还疼吗。  
早就不疼了。  
二哥，一个眼睛是不是可难受？  
哪有的事，你看我现在开枪还省得闭眼睛了。  
二哥……我能把眼睛给你不？  
说什么呢？老二抓住六子抖个不停的手。  
六子费力地把脑袋撑起来，眼睛里满满的都是眼泪，他微微一动脑袋眼泪就撑不住了，从眼眶里溢了出来，悄无声息地顺着脸颊往下流，落在他的另一只手上。  
……六子。  
老二愣住了，看着他无声地掉着眼泪，眼睛倒是睁开了，眉毛耷拉着，歪着脑袋一动不动地望着他，从全身传来细密的颤抖，沿着被握住的手腕传到老二身上，一起传过去的还有略高的体温。  
老二伸出另一只手，犹豫着伸到六子眼前，指尖碰到他的眼角，六子也闭起了眼睛，他的手指慢慢触到六子的眼睛，然后慌忙离开，手指伸到六子的眼头，把他的眼泪给掐住了。  
老二听见细弱不可闻的哭泣声，他揉着六子的脸说哭什么。  
六子用力吸鼻子，用有点变了调子的声音一字一句地说道，二哥，我害你，没了眼睛。  
老二觉得心突然被掐紧了。  
……别这么说。  
六子哭得有点控制不住，眼睛迷迷糊糊的，脑袋也撑不住落在了自己的手背上，他小声哭着，尽自己此刻最大的努力说话，是我害的，我害的，我知道。  
老二不知道说什么好，他没见过六子哭成这样，不是少吃了一块肉或是打猎时没打中那种哭法，他哭得又伤心又难过，还是个孩子，却好像有了成年人也没法承受的痛苦。  
老二摸了摸六子的头，洗过的发梢还带着一点水分，湿润又强韧，他伸开手指帮他理顺了，一边说着徒劳的话，别哭了。  
六子硬是憋着哭声，眼泪还是掉个不停，老二松开他的手，他便又触碰老二的左眼，隔着空气，手指落在早就不在了的眼睛上，手臂摇晃着最后落到了桌面，他说，二哥，咋办呀，我要再认真点学就好了。  
老二拉起自己的袖子帮他擦脸，擦掉眼泪和鼻涕，留神没用太大的力气，不至于擦破他的脸，他边擦边说，华子不是帮二哥报了仇了吗。  
可郎中说，眼睛不会再长了，为什么不会再长了？六子哭得收不住，老二心烦意乱地捧着他的脑袋说，没了一只眼睛二哥不是一样过日子。  
二哥，我的眼睛能给你吗？  
……小孩子不要想乱七八糟的事儿。  
六子鼻子都哭得塞住了，他又粗又重地呼吸着，说话带着浓浓的鼻音，这不是乱七八糟的事儿，我老想着这事儿，我老想着。  
老二两手揉着他的耳朵，指尖摸到了六子后脑勺上那道长长的伤疤。  
他靠向六子，一直靠到额头相抵，他听见六子的抽泣，听见这些眼泪落进六子心里的窟窿发出的回响，一下一下全都落在头骨上，他牢牢按住六子指望着能止住他的颤抖，可就连自己说话的声音里都带着抖。  
这是二哥欠你的，你脑袋后边儿这个疤，还记得吗？这是二哥欠你的。  
那是我自己不当心跌的。  
那二哥这也是不当心被人扎的。  
……二哥，你不讲理。  
二哥是麻匪，麻匪从来不讲理。  
二哥，你怎么能不讲理。  
因为这是二哥欠你的，这不是你害的，记住没？这不是你害的。  
六子再也控制不住，呜呜地哭了出声，眼泪鼻涕又流了下来，老二小心帮他擦干净。  
才眼睛大一个疤，二哥不痛不痒。  
可眼睛没啦。  
别再想了，记住没？华子。听话。  
老二扶着六子的脸颊，看他脸上被眼泪冲过的泪痕，用拇指细致地抹过，两只眼睛已经哭肿了，眼睛红得和醉酒的脸色有得一拼，他轻轻拍了拍六子的脸，行了，睡觉吧，一觉睡醒就好了。  
老二站起来，六子拉住了他的衣服。他没办法，费老大的劲儿把六子抱到自己床上，哭累了加上喝醉酒，六子已经昏昏沉沉地睡过去了，他蹲在自己床前看着六子揪着他的衣服睡觉，脸上还留着乱糟糟的痕迹，伸手摸了摸他的头，然后脱了自己的衣服放在六子手边上。  
他记起六子上一回跟他一起睡觉的光景，光溜溜的扒在他身上，闹得他一宿都睡不好觉。他默默帮六子脱掉外衣外裤鞋子袜子，现在他看起来比那会儿更像个男人了，胳膊腿结实有力，唯独那个性子，还是个孩子。  
老二抖开自己的被子把六子整个盖住，看着他轻轻叹了口气。  
但有些事，已经和那会儿完全不一样了。  
老二另找了件衣服穿上，带上烟和火，关了灯，开门走了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家好！终于到了最终章了OTZ  
> 拖了那么久真是抱歉，不过我终于平坑了TAT  
> 我最初写这个故事的时候便是打算在这里结束——我不想写到电影，那实在太疼了，电影已经拍在那儿了，我没自信自己能在里面插点什么。  
> 其实写到现在真的超出我的想象了，最初真的只打算5000字来个大纲文什么的OTZ……谢谢大家来看这个故事谢谢大家来陪我写完这个故事，谢谢大家TAT  
> 最终章写了我一直脑补的一个梗嘻嘻嘻~~~~和三洋之前的一张图有一样的关键字！

屋外冷得能冻住脑子，老二把烟捏在手里。  
他本以为一片漆黑的外面有微弱的灯光从什么地方透了出来，他慢慢走了几步，看见是老三的房间亮着灯。  
老二朝着老三的房间走去，门没锁，只是虚掩着，他轻轻推开，看见小声哼着曲儿摘下身上物件的老三，听到门口响动的老三停下手里动作回头看见了他，愣了几秒叫他，二哥，还没睡哪。  
你怎么回来了？  
老三笑了笑，心里不踏实，所以还是回来了。  
老二哦了一声，老三闻着他一身酒气说二哥又喝酒啦，然后盯着他仔细看了看，二哥，你的眼罩呢。  
在我屋里。老二伸手摸了摸左眼，他想到自己屋里睡着的六子，把门在背后关上说，睡你这儿成吗？  
老三说行。  
老三头发梳得齐齐整整，衣服专挑光鲜漂亮的往身上穿，打扮得有模有样打算去城里风流快活，唯独那胡子看着，多少还透着匪气。  
老二盯着老三的脸看了半天，等老三收拾完停下来他还在看。老三摸着脸说二哥你看啥呢？  
老二走到老三面前，伸手扳着他的下巴摸他的脸，老三吓了一跳，一动不动地愣怔着，他以为老二打算做什么，结果他只是用手指尖儿沿着老三的胡子来来回回地摸，上嘴唇到嘴角，向下摸到下巴，像是可以一直摸下去。  
老三小声叫他，二哥，你怎么啦。  
老二揉着老三的胡茬，三弟，你胡子刀有吗？  
老三把胡子刀递给老二，他拿在手里拉老三坐下，自己坐他跟前说，哥想瞧瞧你没胡子是啥样的。  
从老三进寨子起，就没人见过他没胡子的样子，其实麻匪们除了没长大的六子和还年轻的老七，基本上个个都蓄着胡子，刮掉胡子一脸白净那是山下的人才会做的打扮。老三尤其宝贝自己的胡子，有事没事就爱拿片镜子碎片照，没有镜子就用水，总要刮出个形来，多余的部分还会细心用剪刀修剪干净。  
他听老二这么说却一点也没犹豫，手搭在自己膝盖上，上身朝老二倾过去，微微抬着下巴说，好。  
老二拿着刀轻轻往老三脸上刮去，没有用热水打湿，刮起来总是不太易，他小心翼翼顺着他胡子的走向慢慢刮着，留神不会弄破他的皮肤，刮过几下就用手指抹掉断碎的胡子，然后专注地盯着老三的脸，继续向下刮。老三安安静静坐着，就连呼吸的声音都听不太见，他看见灯光在老二的脸上铺开，经过他的左眼窝时却沉入了黑暗。  
过了不知道多久，老二放下刀子说，好了。  
老三没像以往那般急着要镜子，他眨了几下眼睛，嘴角微微往上翘说，二哥，我没胡子什么样？  
老三刮掉胡子的地方红红的，老二知道这时候手指摸上去他会觉得疼，可他控制不住伸手去碰，那些长时间被掩藏在胡子下的皮肤没有经过太阳的暴晒，显得有些异常的白，没了胡子的凶悍，老三的唇线看起来曲曲折折，下嘴唇上的那颗痣愈发明显，透着一股子调皮劲儿。  
老二端详了一会儿，慢慢笑了起来，三弟，你刮了胡子，看起来一点都不像麻匪，这样下山挺好，最好再问老七要副眼镜，人家还以为你是哪家的教书先生。  
老三不好意思地摸了摸脸，我下山干嘛去呀。  
老二摸着他另半张脸说，三弟，你想没想过，将来，下山了干啥。  
老三想了想还是摇头，我……还没想好。  
老二的手沿着老三的脖子滑到他肩上，他捏了几下老三的肩膀，将来下山了，你就……讨个老婆，生很多娃。  
老三迟疑地问他，二哥，你不讨啊。  
老二说我不喜欢女人。  
老三有点急，那二哥你不生娃啦。  
老二摇了摇头，认真地说，你帮我生啊。  
老三急得挺起身，二哥，我……不能啊！  
老二看着老三的样子直笑，他拍了拍老三的脸颊说我跟你说笑呢，瞧把你吓的。  
等老二笑完，老三望着他的眼睛说，二哥你是不是不高兴了，你跟我说……  
没有，老二搭在老三肩上的手微微颤抖。  
老三说你可从来没跟我说过这事儿，二哥你怎么想着要下山了？出啥事儿了？  
没事，老二摇头，我就是在想，如果有一天你们下山了，都能做啥，我看你刮了胡子，还挺像模像样的……  
那二哥你呢？你想过自己下山做啥么？  
我不下山，我下山了啥事儿都不能做，老二指着自己的左眼，少了个眼睛，一看就是个土匪。  
你没说实话，老三抓住他颤抖的手，二哥你看你手都在抖，到底怎么了啊？  
什么都没。老二把手缩了回去，嗨，我就是闷了，瞎想了一把，再说你说这世道乱成这样，上山的都来不及，谁乐意下山呀。  
他站起来，勾住老三的肩膀说陪哥喝会儿酒，老三抬头望着他说二哥你真是喝多了，这儿是我屋，没有酒。  
老二慢慢垂下手，一言不发地望着桌上的灯。  
老三把老二往床上赶，边赶边说二哥你穿这么少大晚上在外面晃的也不冷啊，老二脱了衣服钻进被子，嘴里喃喃地说吹吹冷风正好醒醒酒，一下子屋里就一片漆黑，过了会儿老三也爬床上躺下，就和老二眼睛受伤那会儿一样守在他左侧睡觉。  
黑漆漆的房间里老二听见老三小声喊了一声二哥，他把头转过去，老三凑在他耳朵边上说，二哥你以后再说自己少个眼睛我跟你急！  
老二努力辨识着老三的表情，黑乎乎的房间里看不真切，他也小声说，干嘛呀，生气啦？  
老三说对，我生气了，都跟你说了你有我跟着呢，不许再说自己少个眼睛。  
我到哪儿你都跟着啊。  
对啊。  
可今天你不还自己进城了吗。  
我这不是觉得不踏实就回来了吗，老三急了，以后我不乱跑啦！以后我哪儿都跟你一起走，要下山，那我俩就一起下山。过了几秒他又说，那个，二哥，我真没法给你生娃。  
老二几乎要笑出来，他摸着老三的肚子说好好，你想得也太远啦。  
老三听出他话里的笑意，也跟着笑，咱们现在也就想想的份儿，跟着大哥挺快活的，再说真要我们这群当麻匪的能大摇大摆下山还得等到猴年马月呀，老三边说边把手放在老二的胸口心脏的位置，心里窟窿一个赛一个的大。  
老二的心咯噔了一声。他拉住老三的手放在身侧，努力克制着从身体里涌上来的痛苦。  
老三说得对，谁心里能没个窟窿呢？大哥心里的苦处没人承受得起，老三憋着一股劲儿，老四的恨，老五的哀，老七那是被逼到绝路的痛，还有六子的窟窿，老二才知道六子的窟窿里住着自己。  
那他自己的呢？  
老二闭上眼睛，他已经不太记得自己上山前被家里和旁人究竟如何对待。  
他记得清楚的是张牧之说要送华子读尽天下书。他记得清楚的是华子从马上跌下来摔得满身是血，在后脑勺上落下一道长得消不掉的疤。他记得清楚的是自己眼前一片血红的时候老三和华子不停喊他的名字，他记得清楚的是他从鬼门关前面捡回一条命的时候，看到华子兜着一个人头给他看——  
他还记得清楚，华子说我给你报仇了二哥。  
他记得更清楚的是，从那以后华子就戴上了六筒的面罩，变成了六子，成了一个麻匪。  
他终于明白自己的窟窿深处是什么——那是一道六子划下的疤，从他落马那会儿就深深刻在他心里，等到他变成了六子，那道疤又被揭开，上面再度深深切下一道，血淋淋永远不见好。  
说什么让他心里不生病——老二捏紧了手指。  
躺他边上手被捏住的老三喊了他一声，二哥，你想什么呢？  
老二摇摇头，在心里对自己说，这窟窿是好不了了。  
*  
第二天一大清早老二就溜回自己屋，看到六子还在呼呼大睡，叫上老三一起连人带被子把他给搬回了自己屋里。  
事儿办完了老三说二哥难怪你昨晚上……老二说别废话不然我把你就地正法。  
老三往旁边一窜就逃开了，边逃边说你舍得正法我呀你不还指着我给你生娃吗！  
老二追了上去，老三逃得急，大呼小叫着没注意就撞上了回来的老七，老七觉得自己听到了什么了不得的事情，刚酝酿好要说的，看到老三转过来的脸就又惊得说不出话来了。  
这天老三引起了轰动，所有看到他的人都被他给震了。老三一开始还没闹明白，后来才想起自己的胡子被老二给刮了个干干净净。  
他倒不恼，也没忙不迭跟旁人解释这是老二帮他刮的，一直到张牧之看到了问他怎么把胡子给刮了，他才讪笑着说，这不过年么，刮了爽快。  
回来后他在老二面前叫苦不迭，二哥，以后咱有心事就直说成不，别……拿我胡子动刀子了。  
老二很干脆地拿着刀把自己胡子给剃了干净，因为眼睛不好他还刮破了几处皮肤，他顶着有好几个破口的脸在所有人面前转了一圈，这回没人再敢问是怎么回事了。  
于是在他俩的胡子长出来前的那些天，老二和老三都是戴着麻匪面罩同出同进的。  
*  
等到寒风褪尽，暑气消散，等到老七都能自如地骑着马操着枪的时候，麻匪们集结了队伍，整齐地伏守在一处山崖上。  
所有人默不作声地等着号令，不多会儿已经长得快和老二一般高的六子跑了回来。  
这儿有一条铁路，听说这几天会有火车经过，张牧之打定主意要劫这趟道，埋伏了几日，终于在铁轨上听见了声响。  
麻匪们按住自己的枪，耐着性子朝声音的方向望去，不多时终于看见了声响的影子。  
数匹白色高头大马拉着的火车头正沿着铁轨疾驰而来。

完


End file.
